cAndyland
by DiscoHoney
Summary: Short Stack fanfic... Ally has just moved in across the road from Andy and Bradie... And Andy knows he's met her before... Oh, what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys :) So if you've checked out my profile, which I am on my way to do up straight after this, you know I am no stranger to fanfic, but this is my first Short Stack fanfic... I'm actually really nervous about, so any feedback is good feedback... I also like to hear thought on where the storyline is going, it can be really helpful when the writers block kicks in... anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you could review it would be muchly appreciated :D

**DiscoHoney** :P

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter One-<strong>

It had that 'new house' smell.

I hated the new house smell. Seven times in two years made your head dizzy. Part of it was my fault, I knew that, but it wasn't my decision to move house every couple of months.

I walked into my newest room. The walls were a boring white and it's just a square box. I dumped the box of my things I was carrying in the middle of the room. Apart from my bed, it was the only thing I was planning on unpacking—even my clothes were going to stay in their boxes unless they were being worn.

I walked back outside and helped Matt carry more boxes from the back of the trailer so we could at least get the mattresses out for tonight.

"I hate this place," I said to him at one point. "I think it's my least favourite."

"Well, you should get used to it," he replied. "I'm hoping we'll be here more permanently than the other places."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that," I pointed out.

"Please, just try and get comfortable, for me?"

I nodded in agreement. But truthfully, I had no intention of getting attached to this house, this town, or any of the people in it. I tried that before, and now I was left with a trail of friends on Facebook, Twitter, tumblr and so on, from Sydney all the way along the east coast, to the town I found myself in now, Budgewoi.

Outside I noticed a family playing in the front lawn. An older man, who must have been the father, was watering the lawn, while a little boy, two or three maybe, played around. I watched as his father sprayed him with the cold water and he giggled and ran away, only to return for more in an instant.

A woman with greying hair sat on the door step and watched and laughed along. I found myself giving a small smile as I watched them. After a moment, Matt came out and cleared his throat. Realising what I was doing, I turned away and went back to my task, feeling shy and slightly guilty for spying.

An hour later we called it for lunch. Matt drove down the road and out of sight in search of somewhere for lunch.

While I waited, I had nothing to do, so I walked inside and went looking for drink. Our fridge wasn't even plugged in, so we had nothing. After getting the fridge hooked up and on, I texted Matt asking for a bottle of coke and I gave him a list of a few basic things we would need for tonight and tomorrow morning. I made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow.

I walked outside and sat on the doorstep for a few minutes and looked at the garden. There were little gardens that were just dirt and dead plants where a garden used to be. It would be nice to grow some flowers and stuff. But what's the point, I thought. We won't be here long enough.

I walked back inside and wandered around while I waited for Matt. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. From the hallway, I could see a man standing there. It was the man I saw out the front of the house across the road earlier was standing there. "Hi," he said to me as he saw me approach through the screen door.

"Hello," I replied. I walked outside and shut the screen door behind me. I felt rude talking to him through the door.

"Just thought I'd come and introduce myself, I'm Richard, I live in the house across the road." He put his hand out to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ally," I said with a smile, taking his hand. "Matt's not here right now, he's just getting some lunch, sorry."

"That's fine," he says. "So you're just moving in today?"

I nod. "Yeah. We just came from, um, Noraville, we were right near Canton Beach."

He nods in understanding. "Would you like some help moving some of that heavier stuff in? I won't be able to do anything, but I have two young sons who could help."

"Um," I begin, "we probably could use the extra hands."

"Well, I'll send the over later on," he said as Matt came back down the road and pulled into the driveway.

He had hot chips and potato scallops, so I quickly introduced him and Richard, then took the food inside to grab some plates.

When I came back out the front, Richard was saying goodbye. "I'll see you later," he said to me.

I smiled and agreed with him as he wandered back over the road.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, seeing me standing on the doorstep with our food.

I looked at the food, then back to him. "Um, I thought we could eat out here today."

He shrugged his shoulders in agreement and we sat on the grass. Hot chips and potato scallops were my favourite thing to have for they lunch—they were salty and greasy and delicious.

After some rest, we decided to get started pulling out the big stuff. I walked around to the back of the trailer looked at what we had left to lift and scrunched up my face. It was _all_ heavy stuff. We started with the television cabinet. It was quite big and heavy and between the two of us it was proving extremely difficult to lift off the trailer. How we were going to get it inside was a whole other matter.

"Hey mate, you need a hand?" a male voice said behind me. I was on the ground with my back to them and Matt was in the trailer, lost from view. The voice gave me such a fright that I almost dropped the cabinet. Whoever it was ran forward and grabbed the cabinet from underneath, taking on a lot of the weight.

"Thanks," I said to the stranger. I saw someone else go around and ask Matt if he needed a hand, which he gladly accepted. The two men continued to help us get the cabinet off the trailer.

"Sorry for scaring you just then," said my helper to me as we lifted.

"It's okay, just try not to do it again," I replied.

"Sorry, no promises." I laughed at him as we walked through the front door. "Where does this go then?"

Being unfamiliar with the new house, I had no idea where Matt wanted it. Luckily, hearing the question, Matt spoke up, "Near that far wall, not against it though."

We moved a shuffled and made a sixty-three point turn, but got in exactly where Matt wanted it. I was utterly exhausted so I went to grab my bottle of coke off the kitchen bench. The two strangers were in the lounge room introducing themselves to Matt. The kitchen was quiet as I stared out the window.

"Hi," someone said behind me. The same someone who scared me outside terrified me for a second time. I jumped and spilt some of my coke on the floor. I almost dropped the bottle when I recognised who it was in the kitchen with me.

Andy Clemmensen.

Andy freaking Clemmensen was standing in front of me, in the kitchen, in the house I had just moved in to. And he had helped me move my furniture into said house. And the whole time I didn't even recognise him.

I grabbed a tea towel from one of the boxes on the bench and nervously started to wipe up the mess I had made immediately.

"Here, let me get that, it's my fault," he said, reaching out and kneeling down in front of me, trying to grab to tea towel.

"No, no, it's fine," I said to my knees on the floor. "See, all done," I said a moment later, looking up with a smile.

His face was really close to mine as we stayed kneeling opposite each other. He kept staring at me strangely, the good kind of strange. It made me nervous though, so I stood up quickly and he followed.

"I'm Andy," he started. He put out his hand and I took it into a light hand shake. "I live in the house directly across the road. My dad asked me to come over and ask if you wanted a hand."

"You're Richard's son?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, step-son, but we're all family over there."

I nod with a smile. "Thanks heaps. We probably would have been out there for hours trying to get that stupid thing in the house."

He laughed loudly. "Probably. You're welcome."

"Oh, I'm Ally," I said, suddenly feeling stupid for not saying so before. "Um, I'd offer you a drink or something, but we don't have anything, sorry."

"No, it's okay," replied Andy. "I only got up not long ago." I raised my eyebrow at him. He got a bit nervous and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, late one last night." He gave me a nervous smile and part of me wanted to melt.

"Enjoy it, I don't get many of those anymore." He gave me a questioning look and I decided to let him know_ something_ about me. "Moving house every few months means you don't spend a lot of time in one place—which makes it hard to make friends to go out with."

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us whenever you like," he offered.

"Thanks," I accepted, taking another mouthful of drink.

"You're boyfriend seems nice," Andy said honestly. I almost choked on my coke.

"Brother," I said quickly. "Matt's my brother."

"Oh!" Andy said, getting embarrassed and blushing slightly at his mistake. "Sorry, I just assumed because you're both moving in here and . . ."

"It's okay," I said. I started laughing at the mix up—something about it made me want to roll around on the floor. I did refrain and stood in the kitchen with Andy for a moment more.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my brother." He dragged me by the wrist back to lounge room where Matt was in the middle of a conversation with Andy's brother, who also needed no introduction, but I didn't want to seem like a massive fan-girl.

"Ally, this is my brother," Andy began.

"Bradie," he introduced. He took my hand as well to shake and I smiled.

"Ally," I replied, making sure I don't look like an idiot in front of him as well. "So, Andy says you live across the road?"

"Yeah, we do, so we'll probably be seeing you around," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." _If we stay_, I finished in my head.

"You already know who we are, don't you?" Bradie said, turning on me. "I can always pick a fan, you are most definitely one." He gave me a wink.

"Oh, yeah," Matt interrupted. "Ally here is practically obsessed with Short Stack."

I could have died. I'm not sure how I reacted exactly. I wanted to yell at Matt, I wanted to hit him. I could feel my face going extremely red and I think I put my hand to my face.

"Obsessed, aye?" Andy teased with a wink.

I could see Andy and Bradie staring at me. "Matt's over exaggerating a bit. You guys are my favourite band, but I am most certainly not obsessed."

"She's right," Matt said, "I'm only teasing, but she does love you guys. She goes to pretty much any show she can."

My face got slightly redder. "You guys are really awesome," I complimented, trying to distract everyone from my embarrassment.

"Thanks," Andy and Bradie said, almost together.

"Hey," Bradie piped up suddenly, "would you two like to join us for dinner?"

Matt and I looked at each other and silently agreed to it. "We were probably just gonna go get Macca's or something anyway.

"Alright, I'll let Mum and Dad know," Bradie said. "I think Shaun and Brooke were going to join us too."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said. "Well, c'mon, we may as well try to get everything inside before dinner."

Once we got stuck in, everything seemed to come in so much easier—and the extra hands definitely helped.

"We'll see you guys in about a half hour," Andy said, walking out door after everything was inside where we wanted it.

"Bye Andy, bye Bradie," I called behind them.

I walked into my room where my boxes were laid out in no particular pattern and my mattress was lying under the window, the frame in pieces leaning against the wall in front of the wardrobe.

I walked through the mess kicking boxes aside creating a make shift path. I found a box labelled 'good clothes' and ripped the tape off it. I found a nice dress that was quite simple and blue and black in colour. I found another box labelled, 'pants/skirts' across the other side of the room and opened it to find my leggings sitting on top.

I had three full boxes labelled 'shoes' and didn't even know where to begin. I already had two pairs out that didn't get packed away—my joggers and my flats.

My flats were black with white toes and soles and a basic bow on top. They were actually perfect.

Matt was taking his time in the shower so I left him a note saying I was already across the road and walked out.

I knocked on the door and the elderly woman I saw earlier that day opened it and smiled at me. "Andy, Bradie," she called out.

They raced down the hallway and arrived at the door stumbling over their hello's. "Mum, this is Ally, she just moved in across the road," Andy introduced.

"Hi Ally," she said with a polite smile putting her hand out for me to take. "I'm Andy's mum, Emily." I noticed she said she was just Andy's mum. She obviously has a lot of respect for Bradie's mum. I took her hand with a smile and quiet hello.

"Thank you so much for having us over for dinner," I said to her.

"You're more than welcome, come in, meet the others. The boys said you have a brother?" She slightly stressed the word brother while looking at Andy, who blushed slightly and I gathered she must have heard about the mix-up.

"Yeah, he's still getting ready—he'll be over soon enough," I said.

"Great," she said as the two of us entered the kitchen and Andy and Bradie continued down the hallway. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she offered.

"Just water would be great," I replied. I hadn't had much to drink today at all.

She grabbed some cold water from the fridge and put some ice in the glass with it. After handing me the glass, she said, "Come, I'll introduce you to everyone."

I smiled and followed her to the dining room. "You've already met my husband Richard," she said, when Richard walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the hair. "And our son Chris is in watching TV, you'll meet him later."

"Ally," Andy called from the other side of the room. There was a knock at the door, so Emily went to answer it while I wandered over next to Andy.

When I got there, Andy was standing with another recognisable guy who had his arm around a blonde girl's waist.

"Ally, this is Shaun and his girlfriend, Brooke," Andy said. "But I'm sure he needs no introduction to you." Andy winked at me as I shook hands with Shaun and Brooke.

Bradie walked into the room with the child I saw playing earlier today. He waved and walked over to us.

"Ally, this is Chris," Bradie said, smiling. Chris shies away from me and I take no offense to it, he must only be two years old.

"Hi, Chris," I said to the boy with a small smile on my lips.

"Say, 'hi Ally'," Bradie said quietly to his brother.

"Hi Ally," Chris said smiling before hiding in Bradie's shoulder.

Emily and Richard re-entered the room a second later with Matt in tow. They were all carrying food with them, which signalled it was time to eat.

During dinner, Brooke and I were next to each other on one side of the table with Shaun on her other side. Emily and Richard were at the heads of the table, Emily sitting nearest me, while Andy sat across from me, Bradie next to him, Matt on Bradie's other side, and Chris was in a high-chair between Emily and Andy.

"So how old are you, Ally?" Brooke asked me while we were eating.

Shaun was deep in conversation with Matt and Bradie, Richard was quietly enjoying his meal, and Emily and Andy were busy trying to get Chris to eat his carrots—so Brooke and I had engaged ourselves in some small talk, with Andy piping in whenever he got the chance.

I was in the middle of a mouthful and finished it while I put my cutlery down to wipe my mouth before answering. "Seventeen," I answered honestly.

Suddenly there was a clinging of cutlery on plates as everyone stopped eating and stared at me—except for Chris who had proceeded to throwing his veggies on the table.

"You're only seventeen?" said a shocked Andy.

"Yes," I replied slowly.

"Are you still going to school?" asked an equally shocked Brooke.

"Um . . . well, it depends," I begin. "I technically haven't signed out of school, but I haven't been going much. I turned seventeen just before our last move before this one, and I was going to sign out but then we moved and I transferred, and now we're doing the same thing. If things don't work out here, I'll probably sign out in a week or two."

"So where will you be going, then?" Brooke asked as everyone went back to eating.

"Um, I'm not sure where," I said.

Matt mumbled the name of some high school he was taking me to tomorrow to get signed in.

"No way," Bradie exclaimed. "Andy, Shaun and I all went there."

"Really?" I asked, my interest now piqued.

"Yeah, it's a shithole," Shaun piped in. Everyone except Matt, Emily and Richard laughed at Shaun.

"It's not that bad," Andy said.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I turned on him.

"No, of course not," Andy answered me, trying to hide his sarcasm.

I giggled a little as I took a drink of water.

During dessert I watched Emily struggle trying to get Chris to eat his ice-cream. He was absolutely refusing to eat it from her. Then, when Andy tried, Chris ate it welcomingly.

Emily caught me laughing quietly at the scene and said to me, "I can never get him to eat. But as soon as Andy offers food, it's all go from there."

I laughed louder. "He just knows I'm the awesome one," Andy said, scrapping the last out of Chris' bowl. Cue more laughing from me.

"I have a cousin like that," I said. "Never eats for his dad, but when I offer, he can't seem to get enough."

"So you're good with kids, Ally?" asked Emily.

"Um, yeah, I suppose so. I used to babysit my cousins all the time." Looking at Chris made me realise how much I miss them all. My dad was an only child and my mum only had a brother, who only had kids about three years ago. He had a little boy who I loved so much. I saw him literally every day until he was two and a half. He'd be five soon and I'd seen him twice since we left.

A year ago, my uncle and aunt had another kid, a little girl. I'd only ever met her twice.

"Well, maybe you could babysit Chris sometimes, if you would like. You know, make some extra cash," Emily offered before taking a mouthful of her dessert.

"I wouldn't mind at all, if you would really like me to," I said as I finished my own dessert.

"No, of course not. With Andy and Bradie always going out and touring, it would be nice to have someone else around to look after him. Especially with another one on the way." I smiled at her. I didn't know she was pregnant, but I congratulate her and Richard and they both say thank you gracefully.

Just after dessert, Emily got up to put Chris to bed. I excused myself to the bathroom and after some direction from Emily I went in and cried for a few minutes, realising how much I loved my cousins and wanted to see them again. I splashed my face and wiped my eyes before heading back out. I even flushed the toilet unnecessarily so no one would be suspicious.

Walking back down the hall, I spotted pictures hanging on the wall. There was some of Chris and Bradie and Andy, and even one of the three of them together. They all had the most adorable smiles. I got to one of Andy in Primary School and started to have a giggling fit.

"Which one are you laughing at," Andy said, scaring me for the third time today. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay," I said while still laughing.

"Now, seriously, which one are you laughing at, is it the one of Bradie in year nine?" His sentence trails off as he realises I'm looking at one of him. "Bradie must have switched the photos 'cause that one doesn't normally hang there."

"It's adorable," I say as I recover myself.

"No, this is more adorable," he points to his own face and my laughing starts all over again.

"If you say so," I say.

He stares at me for a minute and then says, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

He grabs my wrist and leads me down the hall away from the dining room. We walk into a bedroom which I assume is his and he tells me to sit on the bed.

I do and he tells me to close my eyes, so I do that as well. It takes him a minute to get organised and when he does he says, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I do and I see him standing in front of me with a box in his hands and a stupid grin on his face.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Just a present from the three of us," Andy answers, handing me the box and sitting beside me. We were angled towards each other and his knee was lightly brushing mine, he was also leaned forward a bit pretending to be interested in what was in the box, even though he already knew.

I started to rip away the tape when Shaun and Bradie stick their heads in the open door. "What do you think you're doing?" said Bradie.

I looked up suddenly, my smile never faltering, but Andy moved back suddenly, even if it was only an inch. "Opening my present," I informed the boys.

"Not without us you're not!" Shaun said, entering the room. "That present is from all three of us and we were supposed to give it to you together."

"Andy!" I exclaim, turning on him with a look of shock.

"What?" he says like he thinks he's done nothing wrong.

"That was very selfish of you."

"Damn right, mate," Shaun says.

"Enough, Ally open up the present!" says Bradie. He looks very eager for me to open it and find out what's inside, so I go ahead with it.

Shaun sits on the desk chair so Bradie sits down on my other side on the bed while I wrestle with the sticky tape. When Andy tries to help me I wack his hand away, insisting that I can do it myself.

I open it up and there is a 'Shaun Stack' t-shirt inside. It makes me laugh. Then I see it's signed with silver Sharpie and the teen girl in me wants to squeal. "Thank you, I love it," I say to Shaun as I walk over to give him a hug.

"It's nothing really," he tells me as I take my place on the bed. "Andy and Bradie told me about how you're a fan and that you've had to move a lot, so we thought we'd do something nice."

I was blushing and biting my lip, I hated when I did that.

"But, wait, there's more," Bradie said beside me. I look in the box, and sure enough, there's another shirt.

I put Shaun's shirt down between me and Bradie and pull out the next one. It's a 'Sway Sway Bradie' shirt, also signed with silver Sharpie and again, I resist the urge to squeal.

"Aww, that's so awesome, I love it too." I turn to Bradie and hug him as well. "Oh, and another one," I exclaim, seeing what I hope is the last shirt.

Bradie's shirt goes on top of Shaun's as I pull out the third t-shirt. It's the 'I heart NY' shirt that has an 'A' and 'D' scribbled on it to make 'I heart ANDY'. I laugh really hard at this shirt.

"Ha, no love for Andy," Shaun jokes.

"It's not that, this is actually one of the few Short Stack shirts I've already bought. But this one is signed, so I think I'll just put the other one on eBay." We all laughed at that and when we recovered, Matt walked in.

"Ally, I think we better get going, I'm taking you to school tomorrow, but we have to leave early because I have work."

I nod and reply, "Okay, you go home, I won't be long." He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. "I promise." I see the time is nine-thirty. "Five minutes, I swear."

"Okay, five minutes," he stresses.

"Alright, alright," I answer.

He leaves the room and I listen as he says goodbye to Emily and Richard, thanking them for dinner, and walks out of the house.

"Well, thank you guys for the shirts, it was really nice of you," I told them. "I should probably get going though. Matt will be ringing me any second."

"Yeah," Shaun piped up, "me and Brooke might head off too."

We all stand together and Shaun walks over to hug me goodbye. "Nice meeting you, Ally."

"The pleasure is all mine," I said to him. Next is Bradie, his bear hug is gripping and when I know I'm about to pass out, he let's go.

"I'll see you around, hey Ally?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course," I answered. I manage to keep my smile in place even though I want to drop it because I just know we won't be staying in this town forever.

Andy comes up and hugs me from behind saying, "Don't forget me." He laughs and squeezes me tighter. "How about we kidnap her Bradie, and make her live with us forever?"

"Sounds good to me," Bradie says back and he goes in for a hug as well, sandwiching me between the two of them. Shaun can only stand and laugh at the sight before him.

"Hey," Andy begins as him and Bradie let go of me, "do you wanna come out with the three of us tomorrow night?"

"What day is it tomorrow?" I ask, more to myself as I try to remember.

"Friday," Bradie answers.

"Yeah, sounds great," I agree. "Just remember, whatever we do, I'm not eighteen for another two months."

"You're birthday isn't until April?" Andy says.

"Yeah."

"Wow, and you're in year twelve?" Shaun asks me.

"Yes." This conversation was just getting stranger.

"So you're young for your age?"

"Yeah, I started school a bit earlier, that's all."

"Andy's an April baby too, but I bet you already knew that," Shaun says with a wink at me.

I blush and avoid the question. "I should really get going, Matt's probably getting worried about me by now."

Shaun notices my diversion, but says anyway, "Good idea, let's go."

Shaun and Bradie exit the room first and I follow behind them before Andy grabs my wrist and pulls me back. He pulls me so that I'm standing quite close to him and I can smell his musky deodorant.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something, it's kind of important," he says. I know I should be going, but I'm curious. "It's about you," he begins.

But he's cut off when my phone buzzes in my right dress pocket to tell me I have a new message. I sighed and said, "That'll be Matt. I really should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

He nods. "For sure, I can't wait to go out with you tomorrow night. We'll party it up." He gives me a grin that I've seen plenty of times before, in pictures and videos and stuff, but seeing it in person, so close, it's even more brilliant.

"Where's your phone?" he asks.

I pull it out of my pocket and show it to him. "Here." It's a basic phone, texting and calling is all it's good for, and that doesn't bother me one bit.

He pulls out his own, fiddles around with them both for a bit, and then hands it back to me. "Now you have my number," he says, smiling at me.

"And do you have mine?" I ask.

"Nope," he says shaking his head. I give him a confused look. "Because if you're really interested in me, then I'll know when you call me first." He winks at me and I know he's joking with me.

I sigh. "Whatever. Are you gonna let me go home now?" He nods and we walk into the main hall and out the front door where Shaun and Brooke are saying goodbye to everyone.

Andy and Bradie offer to walk me the whole fifty metres to my front door after we wave goodbye to Shaun and Brooke. I humbly accept after hearing mutterings of 'because we're proper gentleman', and 'it's the responsible thing to do'.

I walk inside by myself and leave the boys to go back home together. I'm in my own world as Matt tells to me get changed ready for bed. While I'm brushing my teeth Matt comes in and stands in the bathroom doorway, staring at my face in the mirror.

"So, the Short Stack boys seem really nice," he says with his arms crossed as he's leaning against the doorframe casually.

I spit to empty my mouth and say, "Yeah," before I continue brushing.

"Mmhm, and you really scored with those shirts," he says.

"Yeah, it was so nice of all of them to do that," I say after spitting again.

"So, we have some new friends then?" Matt asks. I realise what he's trying to do, and I don't like it. He's trying to get me to admit I've made friends in hopes I'll want to stay and won't screw this up again for us.

"I think they're my friends," I say with my toothbrush in my mouth because I'd grown tired of spitting every few seconds to talk. "They've invited me out with them tomorrow night, is that okay," I say to his reflection in the mirror.

"Fine by me, just remember we'll be doing more unpacking on Saturday." Matt wants me to unpack my boxes specifically, since I haven't done so in a while.

"We'll see," I say.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning," he tells me, standing up straight and walking away.

"Bright and early," I say quietly.

I look down at the toothpaste sitting in the basin, waiting to be washed away down the drain. I stood there for while, thinking about some of the things Matt said. Would Andy, Bradie and Shaun be my reason to stay?

Once I was ready for bed and about to read a book, I realised how tired the long day had made me, so I skipped reading for the night and went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like no one read the last chapter... oh well, see how we go with this one... i'm having fun writing this story anyway :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Two- <strong>

I intentionally didn't set an alarm to wake up the next morning, but that didn't mean I didn't get one anyway.

Matt came in at four o'clock and started bashing a pot, yelling at me to get up. I threw one pillow at him and put my other one on over my head. He was a truck driver, he'd found a guy in Newcastle to give him work and he always had really early starts, and sometimes, he'd be driving interstate. I knew he could get himself ready, but he was just waking me up to annoy me.

I got up and went into the kitchen where Matt was having a coffee. "I hate you," I said.

"I know," he replied with a smirk.

"Do you want me to make you anything for lunch?" I asked him.

He shakes his head. "Nah, we don't have anything yet."

"I'll go shopping after school," I tell him, remembering my mental note from yesterday. Matt nods in agreement.

"But I don't know how you're gonna get there and back in time to go out," he points out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I was going out tonight." We only had one car. I had my red P's, but I knew Matt would have the car most of the time. "Um, I'll see what I can do. I'll have to get my own car soon, too. No way is this gonna work with you having the car all day every day."

He nods again. "We'll start looking over the weekend. We'll probably have to take it out of The Account." I nod in reply. The Account was the inheritance our parent's left us. There was an extremely substantial amount of money in the account, especially after we got the huge life insurance pay out because their death was an accident. Well, it was ruled off as an accident to the insurance company. We hardly ever went into The Account for stuff, though. Only big things we needed: like a car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" he asks one last time before leaving. "I'm my boss will understand."

"I'm sure," I tell him. "I've done it plenty of times before. Let me handle this one on my own."

When Matt finally leaves for work at quarter-to-six, I go back to bed for a little while.

At quarter to eight I crawl out of bed and go into the kitchen in my singlet and boxers. I yawn and rub my eyes, then tuck my mess of hair behind my ear and open the fridge. All we have is water, milk and butter that Matt got yesterday, so I pull out the toaster and make some toast with butter on top.

At eight-twenty I hear a bus speed past the house and realise it was the bus I was meant to catch to school. Damn it.

By eight-thirty, I have tried ringing Matt three or four times but he doesn't pick up, he is out of range, so I grab my bag and walk across the road and knock on the door.

Bradie answers it and smiles brilliantly when he sees me. "Morning, Ally. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I missed my bus," I say innocently.

"And you need a lift?" he asks. I nod. "Okay, come in and I'll grab my keys," he tells me with a laugh.

"Thank you so much!" I say as we walk in the door. I follow him through to kitchen where a cup of tea is sitting on the bench. "You're up early," I point out as he takes a gulp of his tea.

"I hardly ever get out of bed after eight-thirty," he tells me. I nod in understanding. "You want a coffee or tea?"

I shake my head. "No, thank you. So where are Emily and Richard?"

"Um, Mum and Dad went shopping with Chris. I think that's where they said they were going." I laugh at him.

"Let me guess, Andy's still asleep?" Bradie nods his head. "I should go wake him up the lazy bugger."

"Do it," Bradie says, slight excitement on his face.

"No, I couldn't. Should I?"

"Yeah, seriously, go do it. If it was me I wouldn't make it out of his room alive. But you, he won't care at all." I laugh, putting my bag on the bench and make my way down to Andy's room while Bradie finishes his tea.

I creep into Andy's bedroom, opening and closing the door very quietly. I slowly and carefully stand on his bed over him. My hair was hanging in my face and my face was threatening to split in half from the grin of what I'm about to do.

I start bouncing up and down, and then I begin screaming the lyrics to _Sweet December_: my favourite Stack song. Andy starts flailing his limbs, groaning and whinging at me. When I stop he opens his eyes and sees it's me standing there over him, my grin still set in place.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me, his tone light and happy to see me.

"What does it look like, waking you up, lazy."

"Bradie did warn you what I'd do if you came in and woke me up, right?"

"Oh, yes, I got plenty of warning of what you'd do if _he_ woke you up. Which is why I got encouraged to come in here and do it."

"Sorry sweetheart, rules apply to everybody."

He then grabs at the back of my knee and I come tumbling down on top of him. I give a small scream of shock and he wraps his arms around me tightly, pulling me as close to him as possible and I can't move. My arms are to my chest between us and I wriggle them out making a few centimetres gap between us. It only takes him a split second to tighten his grip even more, squishing my chest to his. I wrap the bottom of my arms around his waist.

"You know, I came over here to get a lift so I wouldn't be late for school, and now you're going to make me late anyway. Matt won't be happy with you if I miss my first day at a new school."

"But I'm quite comfortable right here, aren't you?"

"Yes, so you see my dilemma?"

"Mm," Andy says, shutting his eyes.

Feeling tired after my early morning, I shut my eyes too and move my face into his chest. I can feel his heart beat, it is a little fast due to our wrestling match, but I listen as it slows down to a normal rhythm. After a minute, I open my eyes and push away, "I really have to get going, Bradie's probably waiting for me."

"Mm," Andy repeats, half asleep. I'm just out of his arms when his eyes go wide and he yells, "Wait, no! You're not going anywhere."

I make a quick dash as he reaches out to grab me. He gets his hand around my ankle and I let out a yelp as I lose my balance and face-plant the floor. He's trying hard not to leave the bed or the covers that are only covering from his waist down. I claw my way across the carpeted floor, screaming playfully for him to let me go.

When I finally escape him I run and stand in the doorway, laughing at his form, half on the bed, half off.

"I'll get you back when I see you tonight."

"Yup we'll see. Message me later okay?"

"No, you'll have to message me—I didn't get your number."

I laugh. "Oh, yeah. We'll see if I'm interested, shall we?" I wink, purely to tease him and he knows it. He launches up at me and I scream again as I shut the door and run back to the kitchen.

I walk back into the kitchen calmly, like nothing happened. But I know Bradie heard everything because he is laughing his ass off.

He has the last mouthful of his tea and grabs his keys from the bench. "You ready?"

My smile falls. "No," I say glumly.

He walks over and stands close to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You'll be fine. Tell everyone you're friends with us and they'll love you in an instant."

I laugh softly. "No, I'd like to keep that little fact to myself. Last thing we all need is for everyone to find out that."

"Good point," he says, pulling me into a very comforting hug. "You'll be just fine, I'm sure."

I smile. "Thanks, Bradie."

I grab my bag and Bradie takes me out and opens the passenger door to his car for me. The ride is silent except for radio and it's completely comfortable. Heartbreak Made Me A Killer comes on and when Bradie notices me singing along quietly, he cranks the volume and before long we're both pelting the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

When Bradie pulls up at the school, it's right on nine-o'clock and I see kids hurrying off to homeroom. I can only sit and stare at the school I'm most likely going to be kicked out of in a few weeks. There's only a few days left in February. Which means that term as started already and every other person in my year has already been together through the three terms of year eleven and first term of year twelve. They're all already used to each other in their classes.

Bradie grabs my hand, which surprises me at first, but then he gives it a squeeze and I accept the comfort. "Did you want me to come in with you?"  
>I look out the window at the administration building and then back to Bradie. "Please?"<p>

He laughs softly. "Of course."

When we walk into the office, the lady behind the desk recognises Bradie straight away. "Mr. Webb? Here I thought we got rid of you a few years ago," she sighs.

"You did, Jane," Bradie replies to her with a laugh in his voice. "I'm actually here to help my friend Ally, here, with her enrolment."

"Well, hi there," she says to me, finally acknowledging my presence.

"Hi," I greet her.

"Alright, well I'm sure we can do something for you."

I smile at her and look at Bradie nervously. He laughs quietly so only I can hear it. "You'll be just fine."

I spend an hour filling in paperwork from personal information to my last school. I had all my reports and junk from my other schools all ready to go. Jane checks them all off and when she was satisfied everything was in order—except for Matt's signature in some places, which she is happy to let me get for Monday—she tells me I need to have a short interview with the principal.

"Um," I faltered. "That's fine." But it's not. It's not fine at all. Once the principal reads my reports and sees my school history, there was no way I was getting in here. I try to remain calm while I wait, but it's agonising.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure she'll love you," Bradie attempts at comfort when he sees my nervousness.

"No I won't," I say. "She's gonna see my records and she's going to say 'no' in an instant."

"It can't be that bad," he reassures me.

"The only good thing is that I never got kicked out of anywhere. But I've been caught smoking, swearing at teachers. At one school I never did any work at all. But I'm the reason we had to keep moving. By causing trouble, Matt would have troubles at work and lose his job. Then we'd move. She'll take one look at my past and she's going to hate me."

"No, she won't."

The principal walks out and looks straight at me. She seems friendly and welcoming, making my nerves lessen a fraction.

Then she looks at Bradie. "Bradie Webb," she says with an exasperated smile at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Just here helping out my friend Ally, Mrs Pickle."

She turns back to me. "Well, in you come."

I smile politely and walk into her office. She gestures for me to sit and I do.

She starts by asking me some questions about me. When she points out my bad history I spin her the same lies as always about really wanting to stay here and change things. When I'm done I realise that they're not lies anymore. I do really want to stay here. I've been here a day but meeting Shaun, Andy and Bradie and becoming such good friends with them already, I know I want to make it work here.

Mrs. Pickle smiles at me politely at the end of the interview and informs me that she'd be glad to have me at this school and she hopes I enjoy it and I get to stay.

I thank her and walk back out.

Bradie is sitting in his chair bouncing his feet, making some random but well-timed beat. Such a drummer.

He looks up at me expectantly when I open the door. I smile widely at him and he comes over to give me a bear hug.

"I told you so," he says.

"Okay," Jane says, breaking the moment. "Now you just need to pick your subjects. Here are our six lines"—she hands me a piece of paper—"just pick one of the subjects on each that aren't red. The red ones are full classes."

I nod and look over my choices.

"Do you have a pen?" I ask Jane. She hands me one and I lean on the desk. Bradie looks over my shoulder as I tick off my decisions.

"Advanced English and General Maths?"

"Yup," I say. "I started Mathematics in year eleven and I could have stayed, but I knew I was better off getting better marks in General."

"True," he says.

I continue across the page, picking Drama, Entertainment—two subjects I'm over the moon about when I see this school offers both—and I leave line five as a free period because my only choice is Physics. When I get to the last line, I scrunch my face: the only two options on this line are Biology and Music.

I'd done Biology at two of my other schools and it was my least favourite subject I'd ever done. But then, I wasn't very musically gifted.

"Easy, pick music. I did it, it was heaps good," Bradie says.

"I'm not ridiculously talented at an instrument like you are."

"Get Shaun to teach you guitar, or Andy, he'd be more than happy to."

"Maybe."

"There's only a spot in the advanced class," Jane informs me. "You'll have to be able to do something."

"What if I have music today?" I ask Bradie. "I can't learn right now. Maybe later. But there's definitely not enough time."

"Then sing."

I hesitate. I knew I had a bit of a voice, but no one had ever heard it, except Matt when I was I the shower.

"Well you have to choose something."

"Okay." I tick off Music and hand the paper over to Jane. She enters my choices into the computer and prints me out a timetable. She also hands me a little orange slip of paper and tells me it's for my uniform for today and Monday, since I can't get one until the uniform shop is open on Monday. I thank her and walk away.

"Here," Bradie says quietly before we part, "give me your phone." I do and he fiddles with it and then calls himself. "Now you have my number. If you need anything, you ring me straight away."

I nod nervously and hug him goodbye. "I'll see you tonight, I'm sure I'll need it," I tell him, trying to hide how scared I am.

"You'll be fine, I'll see you tonight."

I smile as an SRC rep from my year drags me away to show me the school. Her name is Fiona and she informs me that it's currently third period and they have five one hour periods in a single day.

It was always five periods except for one school I went to: they had eight.

She showed me where each building was and the staff rooms. The canteen and which areas student weren't allowed, even though they all had signs saying 'Out Of Bounds'.

When the bell for fourth period went I moved past about a thousand kids all trying to get to class. Ten minutes after the bell went Fiona took me to my class—Music.

We walked in on a practical lesson, everyone mucking around with their instruments.

Fiona introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Fret—such a fitting name for a music teacher—who proceeded to introduce me to the class of only eight students—all guys. There is one guy on drums, one playing a bass, two playing electric guitar and one on the keyboard and another with a laptop, possibly mixing sounds or something.

Fiona leaves to go to her own class.

"So, Ally," Mr. Fret begins, "what can you do musically?"

"I have the ability to play guitar," I inform him. "But I've never taken formal lessons."

"Interesting, anything else you can do?"

"I think I can sing, but I've never really done it publicly."

"Well, give us a listen," he encourages. I'm very hesitant. "C'mon, anyone can sing."

I take a deep breath and stare at my feet. After a few more deep breaths, I start the first verse of the first song that I think of: _All Messed Up_ by Heroes for Hire.

_"You're a mess, like the rest, you're just out of control_  
><em>And you hope for the best, but you already know<em>  
><em>There's a lesson to learn, but I bet you ignore it all<em>

_I confess that I left you, to be on your own_  
><em>I'm not holding my breath, 'coz you just let me drown<em>  
><em>In your ocean of lies, but you just keep moving along<em>

_But it won't be long until all is lost_  
><em>And you can't believe where the time has gone<em>  
><em>It's too late, let escape before your eyes<em>

_I got you standing on the edge now_  
><em>Trying not to look down<em>  
><em>Wishing you could back out<em>  
><em>Hoping that I don't see how much you wanna break down<em>  
><em>You're nothing but a fake now and everybody knows<em>

_Cause you're keeping the lie alive tonight_  
><em>But now it's time to put an end to all you are and I<em>  
><em>Will never let you get away with this again."<em>

When I finish the class is in shock.

"See, anyone can sing well," Mr Fret tells me.

I smile shyly and the class resumes quietly talking or practicing. It doesn't take long for me to notice they're all playing the same song, even if they're all playing different sections.

"Why are they all playing _Planets_ by Short Stack?" I ask Mr. Fret.

"There's a school show coming up second week of next term and they have to perform as a class as part of their assessment. They all chose _Planets_. Did you know the boys from the band used to go here?"

"Yeah, I did know that," I say.

"Well, everybody in this room kind of looks up to them for inspiration. It's kind of like, they were right where I am once, and maybe I can get to where they are."

"That's really awesome." I smile. I can't wait to tell the boys that.

"That's why this is such a small class. This class is solely for people dedicated to pursuing a music career." He must see my face filled with guilt. "It's okay, I'll let you stay because you're really good. Maybe I can convince you of a music career." I roll my eyes. "People who aren't serious about pursuing music are in the other class across the hall. The teachers have realised that there are kids who have a great potential if they strive for it, and if they strive it's perfectly possible for them to make it, even from a small town. Short Stack taught us all that."

I think it's the most inspiring thing I've ever heard. It makes me feel so much better about being the kid everybody doubted.

"Are you a fan of Short Stack, Ally?" Mr. Fret asks me.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"So you know the song we're performing?" I nod.

"Maybe you should get the boys to come in and help you guys out," I offer.

"I would, but I came here the year Shaun and Bradie graduated, I never met them so it's not like I'm very connected."

"Well, maybe, if you ask someone in the class very nicely, she might be able to get her new neighbours to come in and help out," I say, trying to seem disinterested.

"No way, you could do that?"

"I could try."

"Well then I will be asking very nicely. And I might also have to ask this student to sing for us, because all the singers we had signed out of school."

I laughed. The guy playing his bass two metres from me stopped and spoke, "Yeah you definitely should. You're really good."

I blushed and averted my gaze. "Thank you," I say. No one had ever complimented my singing before.

"Sing a bit of it for us?" he asked.

I gulp. "Um, okay," I say nervously.

_"I'm reaching out_  
><em>I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out to get to you."<em>

Everyone stops and listens when I start. Then the two guys with electric guitar start their bit when I'm finished singing and drums start and the bass player who has moved beside me starts playing too.

Pretty soon we're having our first run-through of the song. We go start to finish, no interruptions. When someone—mostly myself—stuffed up, we just kept playing.

The bass guy was my back-up singer and he sounded pretty good.

When we finished everyone seemed pleased with my singing and were happy for me to be lead.

We practiced the song a few more times with Mr. Fret helping us this time and we stopped a few times so he could help us get it right.

Five minutes to the bell, everyone packed up their instruments and Mr. Fret asked if he could talk to me.

"I just wanted to tell you what you'll need to know about this course," he began. "As part of the syllabus, we have to put on a class performance, which everyone will be marked on. You'll also have to do an individual performance. This can be in a variety of forms. You could do a solo piece, or some of the boys in here are in bands with guys from different schools, I've given them permission to get their band to perform. You can perform with other class members or a friend or two, or possibly three." He winked at me and it took me a second to understand what he was getting at, but I smiled when I realised.

"You'll also," he continued, "have to perform as part of your HSC assessment. HSC markers come and listen to you perform a piece of your choice. It will be marked individually, but you are allowed accompaniment, like someone from class playing guitar for you." I nod as I follow along with what he's telling me. "After this performance stuff is over, ninety percent of our pracs will be based on practice for the HSC."

It's a little bit of an overload, and I'm glad for the bell.

I walk out of the music building and two of the guys from my class grab both my elbows and start dragging me along between them.

"I'm Ryan," the guy who plays bass introduces.

"And I'm James," one of the electric guitarists says.

"We know you're new, so we're gonna do you a favour and let you sit with us," Ryan says. "Take privilege in this, because it's not easy to get into our group, and we're giving you a free pass for today. If we like you, you can stay."

"Oh, wow, well I guess I better pull out all my awesomeness," I say.

"That's the spirit," James says with a smile.

Ryan and James' group sit out on the oval, and it's quite a big group. James goes and sits with a pretty brunette and gives her a kiss before sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

There were two other girls in the group, one sitting with a boy I hadn't met yet, and another bottle blonde sitting near James' girlfriend, talking to her. I got the impression these girls were here because they were 'the girlfriends', but the blonde wasn't sitting with anyone. She must just be good friends with James' girlfriend.

I sat down in a free spot, my skinny jeans giving me some trouble, but I did get down eventually. Ryan sat next to me. "Everyone," he began, "this is Ally, and this is her first day so be nice."

They go around introducing themselves and I manage to catch a few names. The blonde—Jade—eyes me off. Natural jealousy.

"Ed," Ryan says to his friend beside him, "you should here this girl sing"—he gestures to me—"she's got an amazing voice, and it's so natural." I blush and look at me hands in my lap. I can feel several eyes on me.

"I'm not that great," I say.

"Yeah, you are, you're amazing. I've never heard a voice like that. So many singers put it on, put the power in their voice to sound good, but you don't need the power, and you don't even try to put it in."

"Stop it, please," I say lightly.

"Alright, I'm going to the canteen, anyone want anything?" Ed says, standing up.

"Yeah, mate, chicken burger for me," Ryan says, pulling out his wallet and handing over a five dollar note. "Ally, did you want anything? My shout," Ryan offers to me.

"Um, I'll have chicken burger to, but I'll pay. Really," I add when Ryan tries to protest. I pull out my Roxy wallet and give Ed a five dollar note too.  
>I spend lunch talking and laughing along with the guys. They seem to really take to me and I'm starting to feel a lot more comfortable with them.<p>

At some point I get a text message on my phone and I check to see who it's from: Andy.

_I lied, I did get your number last night and I couldn't wait for you to message me first. How's your first day going? :)_

I send a quick reply.

_Not too bad. I have something really exciting to tell you later too. Don't let me forget! See you tonight :) xx_

"Okay guys, decision time," Ryan calls just before the bell. "Who votes for Ally to stay?"

Everyone starts to say excitedly that they'd love to have me. Jade sits with a firm—somewhat vicious—look on her face.

"Why not Jade? Ally's awesome fun," James says to her.

"I don't think so," she says stiffly, staring me down. I stare her right back in the eye. "She thinks she can come in, the new kid, and join our group just like that? I think that's hardly fair. It's actually pretty pathetic." I felt like throwing a million horrible insults at her, or just throwing a punch to her face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Jade, but the _only_ reason you're here is because your best friends with Amelia," Ryan points out. Amelia was James' girlfriend.

She looks at him and it's suddenly clear to me. She's jealous because she and Ryan have history. And now she thinks I have something with him, which I think I might. Just great.

"I'm not going to put up with your crap, Jade, so if you don't want me here then I'll just go." I lift myself a few inches off the ground but Ryan grabs me and pulls me back down.

"Ally gets to stay," he says. "It was a group decision."

Everything is intense and tension builds as everyone just watches the show down between their friends.

"If she stays, I'm gone," Jade calls.

Ryan makes a gesture and the message is clear: _go ahead._

The bell rings and nobody in the group moves. They're all waiting for Jade to do something. Finally, she stands up and walks to class. After she's a fair distance away, everyone else stands as well. In my head I'm silently freaking out.

"Are you okay?" Ryan says, standing in front of me and examining my face. I can see his worry for me.

"Yeah, fine." Everyone is walking away, but we stay where we are for a moment.

"I'm so sorry about her—she's never gotten over us."

"It's okay, but why did you defend me like that?" I looked up at him and studied his face.

"I can't really explain it, but I know it was completely worth it." He smiles and then leans down slowly and then he's kissing me. It's soft and cautious at first, but once I start kissing back, he moves in completely, bringing me close.

We kiss for a moment longer and I think I hear some wolf whistles from his mates, but I don't care. It feels good to be this close to someone again.

When he pulls back he asks if I'm okay again. "I'm sorry," he says quickly.

"It's okay," I say softly. "I just haven't been feeling the greatest all day—I think I might go to the office and get my brother to pick me up."

"Okay, I'll take you," he says and wraps his arm around me and we go to the office.

When we get there, Jane is working at her computer. There are about five other people working around in the office, but she's the one I know. I tell her that I suddenly feel terrible and need to go home. I think she knows I'm lying, but she's sympathetic and calls home. Ryan pulls me over to the chairs in the room, he places one right next to mine and I rest my head on his shoulder while I wait.

"Ally?" Jane says softly. I look at her and she continues. "I couldn't get an answer at home—do you have anyone else I can call to sign you out?"

I have to think about that. "Um, I might call my neighbours house, I'm sure someone there will be able to pick me up."

"Okay." She goes back to her computer.

I pull my phone out and ring Bradie.

"Hello?" a voice answers, but it's not Bradie.

"Andy?" I say into the phone.

"Yeah, Bradie's gone out for a bit and left his phone at home. Who is this?" he answers.

"It's Ally."

"Ally? Hey, what's up?" He suddenly sounds worried and a little alarmed by my call.

"I'm sitting in the office at school. I'm not feeling well and I was hoping Bradie could come pick me up because Matt's still at work."

"Well, like I said, he's not here, but I can come and get you if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll leave right now, see you soon."

"See you soon," I repeat before hanging up.

"You're totally faking this aren't you?" Ryan asks once I put my phone away.

I nod. "I just want to go home."

"This hasn't got anything to do with Jade has it?" I shake my head. "With me?" he asks, worried.

"Definitely not," I assure him.

"Good," he says smiling at me.

"But if anything is happening between us, I need slow. Like turtle slow. I've just moved, and I move a lot. I can't even let myself have a serious friendship with anyone, because I could have to pack up and move in a month or two."

He smiles at me. "I think that's a good idea. I've never really done slow, but I have this feeling you'll definitely be worth it." I return his warm smile.

I sit with Ryan until Andy walks in the office, letting in a warm, late summer breeze behind him. I stand and smile at him. He's wearing a plain grey shirt, denim skinny jeans and black thongs. He looks around for a moment and when he spots me he smiles brilliantly. He pushes his aviator sunnies up on top of his unstyled light hair.

"Ally, that's Andy Clemmensen," Ryan says.

"No, that's my taxi-driver," I say cheekily. I see Jane and she signs me out. I hear her mutter something about there being so many Short Stack boys back at this place and if she sees Shaun she might have a heart attack. "Thank you," I say to her, still feigning illness.

"Thank you too," I say to Ryan while Andy waits for me by the door. He puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Anytime beautiful," he says sweetly. He kisses into my hair and I look down at my feet as the grin forms on my face.

"I'll see you later," I whisper. I let myself out of his hold and walk over to Andy.

He waves goodbye to me, then waves at Andy, who waves back and I can tell Ryan is in shock for a moment. "Feel better soon," he says with a wink. He turns back to Jane, "Any chance I could get a note for being late to class?"

I'm smiling like an idiot when I walk out.

"Look at you," Andy says. "Been here less than a day and you're already breaking hearts and taking names."

I laugh it off and ignore him. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there," I say as we get in the car.

"Anytime," he says with a smile before starting the car. I can tell he's realised I'm not sick. He probably realised when I was on the phone to him. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

I think. "Oh, any chance you can take me shopping? We have no groceries at home."

"Sure thing," he complies.

He takes me to the Woolworths near home and we spend almost an hour in the store. We talk and joke and laugh and at one point a girl recognises him and asks for his autograph. We can see people looking at us and we pretend to be a cute couple for the fun of it. Hugging, laughing and even almost kissing once or twice.

After we go through the check-out Andy realises he needed something, so he runs back in the store while I pack the groceries in the car.

When we get home he pulls up into my driveway and helps me carry the groceries into my kitchen. He goes back out to take his car across the road and when he returns, we find a place for everything. After we finish he asks me if I want to come back and chill out at his for a while before we go out. I accept and we walk back across the road.

Bradie is home watching TV, so Andy I join him. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" he asks me.

"I got Andy to come and pick me up after lunch," I say, taking some of the lollies he's eating.

"Aw, you could have just called me," he says, trying to steal his lolly back.

"I did," I tell him and Andy and I both crack up with laughter.

We continue channel flicking for the afternoon until I hear Matt pull up across the road. I walk back over to meet him bringing Andy and Bradie with me. Matt has brought home a carton of beer and puts it in our fridge out the back.

"You guys wanna stay for a beer?" Matt offers the boys.

"I won't say no," Andy says.

"Sure, thanks," says Bradie.

I grab a can of coke from the inside fridge and we sit at the back table for a while. Matt gets his phone out and invites Shaun for a beer too. He arrives not long after that, having already been on his way to meet Bradie and Andy before we go out. Matt tells me about work and I tell him about school.

"That reminds me," Andy says. "What was this exciting thing you had to tell me?"

I look at him blankly for half a second before I remember. "Oh, yeah. You guys have such a huge influence on the kids at school. My music class has eight other boys in it, all trying to be just like you. The class I ended up in is mainly for people serious about pursuing music, and it's all in honour of the boys from the small town."

"That's awesome!" Andy cries out.

"I didn't realise we made such an impression at that place," says Shaun.

"Not a good one, anyway," Bradie jokes.

"Mmhm." I have another mouthful of my coke. "And I was thinking . . ." They all look at me expectantly. "We have to put on this performance as a class for our assessment next term. The kids in my class chose to do Planets. I was hoping I could convince the band to come and give us a hand one lesson." I give them my cutest pretty please face.

"For sure!" Shaun says loudly.

I smile broadly. "I also have to think about what I'm gonna do for my solo performance," I think out loud.

"I'll help you," Andy says quickly.

I think about it for only a second. "Fantastic!" We're smiling at each other, and then Bradie asks if I'm going to get ready. "Oh, of course, I'll be back."

I go for a quick shower and when I walk out wrapped in a towel, Andy is standing there, waiting to use the bathroom. At first I'm in shock. A million thoughts race through my mind, the loudest being that Andy Clemmensen is standing in front of me, and all I have on is a towel.

I'm too busy standing in shock to notice that he is observing me intently. Something moving around outside—a chair scraping maybe—makes me come back to reality and dash into my bedroom.

I shut the door and lean my back against it. My heart is pounding as I try to work out what he must be thinking of me.

I take a little longer than normal to get dried and changed into my skinny jeans and a nice top. When I walk out, Andy is waiting in the hallway for me. He has his phone out and his back against the wall, but the moment the door opens, he looks at me and straightens up. "You look good," he says sweetly.

"Thanks," I blush and walk over to him.

He leans in close and whispers in my ear cheekily, "I think I liked the towel better though." I can mentally picture the grin on his face.

I elbow him lightly and changed the subject. "Well, Mr. Clemmensen, where are we off to tonight?"

"Just low key club," he answers, offering his arm to me.

I point to myself. "Under eighteen," I remind him.

"I know, which is why it's an all ages club and anyone under eighteen is refused service of alcohol."

"Ooh, consideration of your date, good job." I smile brightly at him. He smiles back and I take his arm and we walk out the front door where Shaun and Bradie are waiting. I yell a quick goodbye to Matt and his reply is, "Midnight!" I laugh and we all get into Shaun's car, heading for as town nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! First review! Thanks heaps to _.Hale_ you're awesome!

So anyway, this is a recap of the last to chapters in Andy's POV. I won't be doing this all the time, I just really wanted you to know what's going through Andy's head, coz I know, but you should too ;)

Any further Andy POV's will not be a complete recap of past chapters... and even this is kinda skimmed lol

**Disco Honey ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Andy.<em>

Meeting her again . . . it had to be fate.

I woke up to Dad knocking on my door. He was yelling that he needed me for something so I said I'd be out in a minute.

When I sat up, I groaned at the hangover I had. My head was pounding.

I walked out into the kitchen and made a coffee. "Morning love," Mum said holding Chris, who was clearly ready or a nap.

I grunted in response to Mum and waited for the jug to boil. "Hey, little man," I said to Chris. He smiled at me and reached his arms out.

"No, you're going for a nap, Mr." Mum told Chris.

"I'll do it," I offer, taking Chris from her arms before she can refuse. "You shouldn't be lifting him anyway."

"True, do you want me to make this coffee for you then?" she asked as I left the kitchen.

"Yes please."

I walk into Chris' room and he's just about dead in my arms. I put him into bed and he's out before I'm out of the room. Poor bugger must having been running around a lot this morning.

When I re-enter the kitchen, my coffee is ready and on the bench and Bradie is in the room and drinking tea. "Morning, sleepy," he says to me.

"Morning," I reply before taking a sip.

"Big night?" he asked. I gave him the finger, he was there. "Still didn't find your girl?" I shake my head. "So that chick I saw you with was just another random?"

I nod at him. Mum, who had been happily ignoring us on purpose, suddenly cleared her throat. "When you boys are finished, your dad needs you for something outside," she says as she starts filling the sink to do the dishes.

We walk out the front almost ten minutes later and Dad is sitting on his chair under the tree. "Morning Dad," Bradie and I both say.

"Morning boys, I have something I'd like for you to do. Would you boys mind going across the road and helping the new neighbours move in? It's a young boy and girl and I thought they could use a hand moving their stuff."

I looked across the road and could see the couple beginning to lift something off their trailer. "Yeah, no problems, Dad," Bradie says and I nod in agreement.

We wander over the road and as we come up behind the girl I ask if she needs a hand. I must have scared her because she almost dropped the cabinet. I reached out to stop it from falling and she thanked me.

Through the glances I stole at her as we moved it inside, I thought I recognised her from somewhere, but that was stupid. There was no way I could.

After the cabinet was inside, she went to the kitchen. "I'm Matt, and that's Ally who just disappeared," the guy tells me.

"I'm Andy and this is my brother Bradie," I introduce, gesturing to Bradie. "We live across the road."

Bradie and Matt got into a conversation that I wasn't following so I excused myself and went into the kitchen looking for Matt's girlfriend. It was bugging me and I needed confirmation that I didn't know her.

I walked in and she was standing at the sink, drinking a coke.

"Hi," I choked out. Like the idiot I was, I scared her again and she spun around with a fright and spilt some of her drink.

She stared at me for about thirty seconds. Well, it felt like we were there for a long time, but it may have only been half a second. I had trouble keeping my cool when I finally realised I had recognised her. It was _her_. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was really her. She was more perfect then I remembered. More perfect than in the photo of the two of us hanging above my bed head.

She grabbed a tea towel from a box and started to wipe up the mess.

"Here, let me get that, it's my fault," I said, leaning down in front of her. I sounded like an idiot—or maybe only to myself

"No, no, it's fine," she spoke to the floor. "See, all done."

She looked up at me and I could tell she recognised me too. But her recognition was a normal reaction. She was fan, and that was all it was for her, but for me, it was something completely different. She suddenly stood up quickly and I did the same.

"I'm Andy," I fumbled out. I knew she knew who I was, but I felt a formal introduction was a lot nicer than just assuming she knew me. That kind of introduction would mark her as a fan forever, this way, we were introduced as friends. God, she made me a nervous wreck. I put my hand out and she took it into a light hand shake. "I live in the house directly across the road. My dad asked me to come over and ask if you wanted a hand."

"You're Richard's son?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, step-son, but we're all family over there." I never normally say Richard is my step-dad so openly. He's the only real father I've ever really known. Me and my dad hadn't gotten along properly in years.

We make light conversation for a minute or so before she says, "Oh, I'm Ally." I remembered of course, how could I forget her name? "Um, I'd offer you a drink or something, but we don't have anything, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I only got up not long ago." She raises an eyebrow at me and I suddenly feel extremely embarrassed, even though when I woke up this morning, I had no regrets about last night. "Yeah, late one last night." I smile nervously at the cute look she's giving me. I feel like just coming clean about everything right there in her kitchen.

But she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who seems like a pretty decent bloke. I could never split them up for my own selfish desires. I wouldn't do it for her.

"Enjoy it, I don't get many of those anymore." I look at her confused and wait to see if she explains. "Moving house every few months means you don't spend a lot of time in one place—which makes it hard to make friends to go out with."

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us whenever you like," I offered. Having her come out with us would be wonderful.

"Thanks."

A few seconds go by without any talking so I break the silence. "You're boyfriend seems nice," I say. It's lucky I do think he seems pretty cool, otherwise it would have been much harder to hide my jealously.

"Brother," she said quickly after she choked on her drink. "Matt's my brother."

"Oh!" I felt like the world's biggest idiot. I would have been happy to let the earth open and swallow me whole. "Sorry, I just assumed because you're both moving in here and . . ." I blabbered on.

"It's okay."

"Come, I'll introduce you to my brother." Bradie wouldn't believe it when he saw her.

It took him a second, but after a bit of a study of her face, I could see it. His mind flicking back and forth between the picture on my wall and the girl in front of him

After helping Ally and Matt move their stuff into their new house, Bradie and I went home to get ready for dinner and left Ally and Matt to do the same. I was fumbling through my wardrobe looking for something nice to wear when Shaun arrived. "Hey mate, what're you doing?" he asked, walking into my room. Bradie was getting ready in his room.

"Looking for something to wear," I said like it was obvious. "Did Bradie tell you about the neighbours coming for dinner?"

"Yeah, he did. Sounds like it will be heaps of fun."

"Yup, and I was thinking, I wanted to give her like a welcoming gift. I was probably gonna give her a t-shirt, 'cause she's a fan and all."

"That's actually a really good idea. What about, a 'Shaun Stack', a 'Sway Sway Bradie' and an 'I heart Andy'?"

I smiled. "That's brilliant. What if we signed them? I've got a silver Sharpie somewhere that I used once for a fan and forgot to give it back."

"Awesome." I pulled the three t-shirts out of a box I had in the back of my wardrobe. The label had sent us heaps of each design we had in our merch collection. I had one of each in my wardrobe that I mostly wore at home, and the rest just sat in the box.

We called out for Bradie to come in the bedroom and told him our plan. He agreed it was a brilliant idea and signed the Bradie shirt before returning to his room. I signed my shirt and Shaun his before I put all three in a plain box and I taped it up.

Shaun walked out and went back to the kitchen with Brooke to let me finish getting ready. Just before I went to join them, I pulled down the picture of me and Ally taken on my camera at our show last year. That was something that should definitely freak her out. I put the picture on my next under some papers and left the room.

When I walked out Bradie was walking past my door on his way to the dining room. He looked good, really good. Was he dressed up for Ally, too? I had a feeling he might have been interested in her. He was staring at me standing in my doorway. He was staring at me like I was staring at him. He knew, he knew it was her and he was still going to try and win her over. Well I would just have to get in first.  
>Suddenly Mum called us and I knew that it meant Ally was here. I didn't even look at Bradie—I just headed straight for the door.<p>

I barely slept that night, remembering the look on Ally's face when she saw the shirts we gave her. I had been trying to give them to her by myself, and when she was sitting really close to me, my heart couldn't beat harder. And then Shaun and Bradie interrupted the moment. She loved them and I thought about telling her everything before she left, but Matt interrupted and then I thought better of it.

Waking up the next morning was interesting. I was completely dead to the world when someone started jumping on my bed and screaming at me. It took me a minute to realise it was Sweet December. I flailed around annoyed at whoever it was until I actually saw them.

It was Ally and instantly I was happy to see her. She's got the biggest grin on and her long, straightened hair is hanging around her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my own grin forming.

"What does it look like, waking you up, lazy."

"Bradie did warn you what I'd do if you came in and woke me up, right?"

"Oh, yes, I got plenty of warning of what you'd do if he woke you up. Which is why I got encouraged to come in here and do it." I considered being nice and letting her go, but then another planned popped into my mind and I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry sweetheart, rules apply to everybody."

I pull at her knee and she topples down on top of me. Her knee slams into me but I don't let her know that. We wrestle for a minute before I finally have her tight in my grip and her loose arms are settled around my waist.

"You know, I came over here to get a lift so I wouldn't be late for school, and now you're going to make me late anyway. Matt won't be happy with you if I miss my first day at a new school."

"But I'm quite comfortable right here, aren't you?"

"Yes, so you see my dilemma?"

"Mm." I shut my eyes and begin to fall back to sleep. Having her so close—and her not trying to pull away—makes my heart flutter and I can't help but hope her lack of attempt to leave means maybe she feels the same about me to. She puts her head close to my chest and it seems like she's willing to fall asleep to. Maybe there's hope for me yet.

She's says something I don't catch and I murmured in agreement. Then I feel her slowly push away from me. My brain wasn't working fast enough and she's almost out of my arms by the time I realise she's leaving. I opened my eyes and yelled, "Wait, no! You're not going anywhere."

She bolts for the door and I just grab her ankle, trying not to lose the warmth of the bedspread. She hits the floor and I try to pull her back to no avail. She stands in the doorway and laughs at me.

"I'll get you back when I see you tonight."

"Yup we'll see. Message me later okay?"

"No, you'll have to message me—I didn't get your number."

She laughs again. I love hearing her laugh. "Oh, yeah. We'll see if I'm interested, shall we?" She winks at me and I know she's teasing. I jump up and try to get her again but she shuts the door and runs for the kitchen.

I get changed as quick as possible after getting untangled from my covers, but by the time I enter the kitchen I can hear Bradie's car pulling away.

I'm bouncing around the house, unable to stay still as I think about how I'm going out with Ally tonight. I'm going to have to her tonight, before Bradie ruins everything. Bradie takes forever to get back and when I ask him why, he says, "I was helping Ally with her enrolment." I'm infuriated by this, but don't let Bradie know it. He just spent two hours with her, two hours that could have been mine. I know I could have talked to him about it, but I'm not the sentimental type. If I wanted Ally, I was going to have to fight Bradie for her.

Later in the day, I'm home alone and chilling in my room. I start playing around with some pictures I took of Chris for our new single cover-art, but I'm having so much trouble coming up with a good design.

I find my eyes keep wandering to my picture of Ally stuck to my computer screen now. I give up on my task and go get a beer from the fridge. I sit on the couch and flick through the channels.

I'm in between episodes on 111 HITS' Friends double when I consider sending a text to Ally. I told her I didn't have her number because I knew that meant she would call me first. But waiting around for her was driving me crazy—I just want to talk to her. So I do send her a text where I inform her that I lied about not having her number and I couldn't wait for her to text me first.

The excited one she sends back makes my heart skip a beat in anticipation for whatever it is.

I go back to Friends after that and twenty minutes later I suddenly I can hear music. It's Princess. I walk into the kitchen and Bradie's phone is sitting on the bench. Without looking at the caller id, I answer it, while resisting the urge to laugh at his ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Andy?" says a voice that's familiar, but I can't quite recognise.

"Yeah, Bradie's gone out for a bit and left his phone at home. Who is this?" I ask.

"It's Ally."

"Ally? Hey, what's up?" I look at the time. If that school still ran the same she'd just be going into last period. Why was she calling Bradie during class? I also realise the Princess ringtone is personalised to Ally.

"I'm sitting in the office at school. I'm not feeling well and I was hoping Bradie could come pick me up because Matt's still at work." She rang Bradie, was the main thought on my mind. She rang Bradie, why didn't she ring me?

"Well, like I said, he's not here, but I can come and get you if you'd like." I can tell she's faking it, but I don't care, she obviously doesn't want to be there pretty badly.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll leave right now, see you soon."

"See you soon."

I listen to the dial tone for a second before hanging up and putting Bradie's phone where I found it. I walk to the dish on the counter where everyone's keys and wallets live when we're at home. I grab my keys quickly as they're the only one's there and just as I'm sticking my wallet into my back pocket, I look down at myself.

I'm wearing trackies and no shoes and my Himynameis singlet with 'Fuck Shit Up' written on the front. I only ever wore it around the house or on stage, and it probably wouldn't look good if I showed up at a high school I used to go to wearing it, so I went and got changed. I went to the bathroom quickly and then left a note on the bench saying I'd gone out for a while.

When I arrived at the school I walked in the office and found Ally sitting with some guy who looked her age and seemed shocked to see me. She stood up and smiled at me which made me smile brilliantly back. She got signed out and the office lady gave me an exasperated look as she remembered me. I used to spend a lot of time in this office in trouble with principal.

Ally started walking towards me but not before the guy she was with put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. Ally looked straight at her feet and this guy was too busy looking at her, so no one saw my smile falter for a second. I felt like I could have shattered.

I recovered and kept my cool as we left and I politely waved to the guy, shocking him a second time.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Ally, trying with all my might to hide how hurt I was feeling inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Still only one reader... and for some reason, FF won't show her name when i type it :( anyway... enjoy! :)

**DiscoHoney xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Four-<strong>

I awake the next morning at around midday. I pull my phone out from under my pillow and check for messages. Surprisingly, I have three. The first I received at about nine-thirty last night. It's from a friend at my last school asking how everything was going. I shoot them a reply that simply says _'fine'_ with a smiley face.

The next is from Matt. _Got asked to work today while you were out. I'll be home in time for dinner, I'll bring somfe hot chips hey?_

I frown slightly: Matt never takes Saturday shifts. We usually always spend Saturday together. Either way, there is nothing I can do about it, so I send back a reply saying I'll cook dinner. I know he's probably on the road so I don't expect an instant reply.

The third message I received from Bradie an hour ago. _Hey, Mum wanted me to tell you we have pancakes if you're interested, or even awake! :) _I smile and put the phone down.

I drag myself out of bed and put some jeans and a bra and my Good Charlotte shirt on before wandering out to the kitchen to make some toast and vegemite. I look through the cupboards while I wait for it to cook and can't really find anything we already have to use for dinner, so I consider making spaghetti bolognaise and make a mental note that I need to go shopping no matter what.

When my toast is ready I lather on the butter and then a bit of vegemite. Bored, I decide to walk over the road to the Webb's. When I knock, Bradie comes racing to the door and greets me with a bright smile.

"Hey Ally," he greets as I enter, taking a bite of my toast. "You're too late for pancakes, Andy walked in and scoffed half them before going straight back to bed."

I laugh and reply, "That's okay—I've got my toast." I pointed it out to him.

He smiles at me. "Come on, everyone's in the lounge room, except Andy—lazy bugger." I giggle as we enter the lounge room and everyone looks at me. Emily and Richard are sitting next to each other and Chris is on Emily's lap.

"Hi, Ally," Emily greets. "Would like anything to drink?"

I consider. "Yes, thank you. A coffee would be lovely."

Emily picks Chris up off her lap and stands to go to the kitchen. "How do you take it?" she asks as she walks past me. "White with one thanks."

"Back in a minute."

I feel slightly awkward for a moment, but then Bradie gestures for me to sit and I do on the other end of the couch to Richard so that Emily has enough room to sit down again. Chris is on the floor now and decides to busy himself with his toys and he looks so adorable I pay no attention to the TV and watch him play instead.

Emily returns a few minutes later with my coffee and I graciously accept. She's also made a tea for Bradie and a coffee for Richard. She also places a fourth cup on the coffee table but doesn't appear interested in it.

We all watch some old episode of _Rosanne_ and not three minute after Emily sat down, Andy's bedroom door opens to reveal the bass player in nothing but his jocks.

He takes a breath. "Mm, coffee," he says with a smile as he grabs the coffee cup sitting directly in front of me. That's when he seems to notice me. His hand pauses on the cup as he stares up at me.

"Morning Andy," I say all chipper even though I still feel pretty crap.

"Uh, morning," he says, still clearly shocked by my presence. "How long you been here?"

"About five minutes."

"Ah," he says, letting go of the cup, "I might go get some clothes on then." He stands up straight and backs down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Good idea," Bradie says cheekily from his arm chair next to me.

Andy disappears and returns in a few minutes wearing some trackies and his 'Fuck Shit Up' singlet that he normally wears on stage.

"You could put something decent on," Emilyf chastises him.

"Be thankful I got dressed," he retorts.

I giggle and Andy grabs his coffee again and decides to squeeze in next to me on the end of the couch even though there really isn't enough room. Somehow, Andy manages to fit and everyone is only a little bit squished.

Coffee in his left hand, Andy puts his right arm across the back of lounge behind my head. A small smile escapes my lips—my inner fan-girl trying to come through.

"Sleep alright?" Andy asks me.

"Yeah, not too bad. Only woke up twenty minutes ago. Yourself?"

"Pretty decent. Would have been better if you'd come home with me like I asked."

My jaw drops and my cheeks flash bright red as everyone turns and stares at us. I elbow Andy and laugh it off. I can handle Andy being stupid when it was just the two of us, but in front of his parents was embarrassing.

"Only kidding," Andy says, lightening the mood but I am still embarrassed.

"So what have you got planned for today, Ally?" Bradie asks.

"Um, nothing really. I need to catch a bus into town to get something for dinner later, but that's about it."

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you down," Bradie offers. I smile in thanks.

"No, I'll take you, I actually need to go into town and get some things myself," Andy says.

"Oh, well, that will work then," I agree, looking at Andy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bradie admit defeat, like he wanted to go with me and isn't happy that Andy is taking me. I ignore it for now.

"Awesome, when do want to leave?" he asks.

"Um, whenever you're ready."

"How about I get into something more decent and we'll go now?"

"Sweet," I answer him. "I'll go get my wallet and phone and meet you back here in a few."

"Alright then," he says as we both get up from the couch together.

I run home and race into my room pulling my wallet out of my handbag and grabbing my phone from under my pillow. I see I have a message from Matt. _Sounds good, see you later :)_

I put my phone into my back pocket and go into the kitchen to grab my house keys. Before I get there, I realise I need to pee. I go to the bathroom and as I'm washing my hands I receive a text message. After drying my hands, I pull my phone out to see who it is. Andy.

_I'm waiting... ;)_

I shake my head and walk out the front door, locking it behind me. Andy is waiting by his car in his driveway and I wander over. He looks up at me and sighs, shaking his head. "Bloody women, always take forever."

"Eh, you'll learn to live with it or never have a girlfriend," I say as we get into the car.

"I guess I will have to live with your lateness," he says, starting the car while I do up my seatbelt.

I pause. "What?"

"Oh, um, I meant, if I can put up with your lateness then I can put up with any girl's."

"Um, okay. Hey," I say with realisation, "I'm pretty good at getting ready. Not my fault I had to pee." Andy laughs as he reverses out of the driveway and we head into town.

We pull into the Woolies car park and I make sure the list I made on my phone on the way over is completely right before getting out.

We wander around for a half hour while I grab the things I need and Andy places his items in the child seat of the trolley. Eventually, Andy asks me what it am I'm making for dinner.

"Spag Bol," I say as I put half a kilo of mince into the trolley.

"Sounds delicious," he says grabbing some green and orange cordial from the shelf. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm the only one that doesn't like the orange one, so I have green."

"Ah. Yeah, um, it's my mum's recipe, she always knew how to make it the best, but I still can't get it right though."

"Well, I will just have to come and try this Spag Bol recipe then, because it looks delicious."

I give him a sly smile and place another five-hundred grams of mince into the trolley. So then we had to go back and get double of all the other ingredients.

When we are finally finished, Andy puts his ten or so items up first and then I do mine. We head back out to the car, pack everything up and when I close the boot Andy gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want to go home yet, I'm quite enjoying spending my time with you," he says, looking around. "Wanna go out for a little bit?"

"Sure," I answer with a smile. "Wait, we have cold stuff that needs to be put away."

Andy groans. "Alright, we'll dump it all at my place and you can pick it up when we come back later."

I agree and we do exactly that. Everyone is still at home so we quickly dump everything in the kitchen together and bolt back out the door, yelling goodbye to the others over our shoulders.

Andy drives us to the cinemas and when we walk in we decide to see _Just Go With It_. I get a packet of Skittles and Andy gets some M&M's. We decide to get a large popcorn and share it.

When we find our seats, we realise the girl we bought the tickets from has given us a 'couples seat'. Talk about awkward. We decide to ignore it and sit there anyway. The popcorn sits comfortably between our legs and we devour it all in the first half hour of the movie. Andy places the empty box on the floor and shifts in his seat. At one particularly funny point in the movie, Andy and I end up in laughing fits and are leaning into each other for support.

When it's was over, we leave and Andy drives us home so I can start on dinner. We walk into the kitchen at Andy's and I immediately pull my cold items out of the fridge and freezer. Bradie wanders in with Chris on his hip and asks what we are doing.

"Just taking Ally's groceries back to hers so she can start on the dinner she's making for me tonight," Andy answers.

"You're welcome to come over too, Bradie, I'm sure there will be plenty for everyone, even Emily and Richard and Chris," I say.

"Mum and Dad went out for the night together. That's why it's just me a Chris," Bradie says, looking at Andy. "And you're supposed to be here to help me babysit."

"Well, Chris can come, I'm sure he'll love my Spag Bol. C'mon, I want to thank you guys for everything you've done in the last few days."

"Alright, what time would you like us?"

I look at the clock and see it is about five-thirty. Matt will be home in an hour or two, depending on how smooth his run was. "I'll send you a message when we're almost done, but it won't be for at least another hour and a half."

"Alright," Bradie says. "And what are you gonna do in the mean time?" he asks Andy.

"Probably hang out at Ally's if that's alright with you," Andy says.

The tension and testosterone is thick as I wait for Bradie's answer. "Fine by me."

Andy helps me carry everything home and when we get there I know I need to unlock the door, but I have three bags in each hand. Knowing Andy has two in one hand and one bag in the other, I ask him to reach into my back pocket for my house keys.

"Sure thing." He winks at me with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, just get the keys," I tell him.

I feel his fingers reach around into my pocket. He frowns and pulls his hand away. "Not in that one, how about the other one." He reaches around and tries my other pocket, but I think I've already realised. "No keys there either. You sure you weren't just saying they were there as an excuse to get me to touch your ass?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I say sarcastically. "They have to be there, they're not anywhere else . . ."

And it slaps me in the face. I never grabbed them off the bench because I had to pee. I put the bags I'm carrying on the step and walk around to the side of house. I press my nose against the glass to look through the lace curtains of the kitchen window, and sure enough, there are my keys sitting on the bench where they live.

"Damn it." I turn back to Andy and say, "The laundry window isn't locked, but it's too high for me to reach, give me a boost?" That's the annoying thing about this house. The laundry window is tiny and right up almost at the roof. But it's the one we leave unlocked in case of things like this happening.

"Yeah, okay." We jump the side gate which is only to my waist, and walk around to back window. Andy moves close to me and kneels over, clasping his hands together as a foothold. We work together and I grab the window sill to lighten my weight on Andy. I push the window up with a huge amount of effort and have to climb down again.

"Damn it, you look much lighter," Andy says, catching my breath.

My eyebrows go past my hairline. "Excuse me?"

"You're beautiful," he covers.

I stare at him for a minute and then smile at his terrible attempt to cover his mistake. He's staring at me intently and I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes my smile grow a little bit. That look he's giving me is just to die for. "Ally, there's something I have to tell you," he says, leaning his face toward mine. "When I met you . . ." he trails off.

"Yes?" I prompt, paying more attention to his lips.

"The other day wasn't . . ." he can't finish his sentence.

He leans close and brushes his lips against mine. He pulls back a few millimetres and then kisses me again and I find myself kissing him back for only a moment before I push away.

"Okay, just launch me straight through the window," I tell Andy, looking anywhere but at him. He nods and bends over again.

I get about halfway through the window with ease, but then I have to wriggle the rest of the way. The washing machine is right under the window and I use it to stop myself from falling face-first flat on the concrete floor. I could tell I was flailing my legs about and I could only imagine what Andy must be thinking.

Eventually I make it the whole way through and stick my head back out the window to look at Andy who is pacing and muttering to himself. "Hey, head around the front and I'll open the door," I call to him. I see him make his way around at a light jog and I pull my head inside and go and unlock the front door.

Together we pick up the bags and carry them to the kitchen. I get started and Andy offers to help so I tell him to cut the onions.

Once the meat is browning I leave it for a few minutes and go and grab my laptop. I sit at the island in the kitchen, Andy sitting across from me. He's on his phone and not saying much. I get up and stir the mince every few minutes, waiting for it to brown.

I'm scrolling through Twitter, skipping over the ones I have no interest for—I think about how I should go and unfollow a lot of them eventually—when I come across one from Andy from earlier today.

_Spending some time with the most amazing person in the world. If your reading this, you really are amazing 3_

I smile and think about replying, but decide against it and continue going up to the top. I come across one from Bradie and stop to read it.

_andyclemmensen aww I think you're amazing too :')_

Cheeky bastard. At least people might not be so suspicious, although, Andy and Bradie being nice to each other? That would make any fan extra suspicious.

I get to the top and there are no more tweets waiting to be read, so I get up and check the mince. It's just about done so I grab the sauces and herbs that I need to add to it. I walk around the island to the fridge for a bit more garlic and see I have one new tweet. I click the blue box and a tweet from Andy pops up.

_Well that probably ruined everything . . ._

I frown slightly and look up at Andy, who is staring at me.

I don't know what to say to him, what to do, so I continue making dinner. Matt gets home at seven and I let him know about Bradie, Andy and Chris joining us for dinner. Matt says it's a brilliant idea and offers Andy a beer, which he accepts a little too quickly. Matt is only a few months older than Andy and I think he likes hanging out with him and the other boys from Short Stack.

I send Bradie a message saying he can come over now. Matt greets him and Chris at the door. Matt offers Bradie a beer, but he politely declines and asks for coke instead, I grab one for each of us.

Matt strikes conversation with Bradie but Andy and I remain very silent. I help Andy get Chris to eat some of his dinner, but we hardly look at each other, our full attention on the two year old.

Andy and Bradie sit out the back while I sit inside with Chris and watch some cartoons. He starts to yawn so I put him down in my room and he's out within seconds. I leave the lamp beside my mattress on but with a white pillow case over it so it's not as bright.

I close the door halfway and wander out the back. "Chris is sleeping in my room," I tell Bradie. "He can stay there until you guys home, there's no need to rush."

"Aw, thanks Ally," Bradie smiles at me. He elbows Andy who winces slightly and he mumbles a thank you as well.

"No problem," I tell them both.

"Al, you know you can sit with us out here? Don't be intimidated by the guys," Matt says.

I look at Andy quickly—he's looking anywhere but at me. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna go and read for a little while. You guys enjoy your bloke talk." I force a smile and wander back inside.

Being as quiet as possible so as not to wake Chris, I go into my bedroom and find a box with some of my books in it. The one on top is _Peeps _by Scott Westerfeld. I've read it a few times, but seeing it makes me want to read _Uglies_ again. I dig through and find my box set of the series in the bottom. I pull out _Uglies_, check to make sure Chris is okay—he seems cold so I put a blanket over him—and go back out to the lounge room.

I turn the TV down so it's hardly audible and turn the reading lamp on. I open to the first page and get hooked into the first couple of chapters. When I reach the chapter 'Pretty Boring', I go into the kitchen for another can of coke. That's when Andy wanders in through the back door and straight into the kitchen.

By the way he's walking, I think he's drunk. I stay silent as he wanders in, looking a bit lost. "Can I help you with something?" I ask him.

"Chips," he slurs out at me. He's not ordering it of me, he just can't manage to string two words together.

I grab a packet of salt and vinegar from the pantry behind Andy then walk back across the kitchen to grab a bowl from a top cupboard. I place the bowl on the island and open the bag of chips, pouring them into a bowl. I hand it to Andy and he just manages a thanks. He leaves to go back outside and I go back to my book.

I must have fallen asleep on the lounge because at some point I feel a hand shaking my shoulder. I wake up and roll onto my back—I'm looking up to see Bradie smiling over me gently. "Hey it's after one, so I'm gonna head home and take Chris with me," he tells me. "Just thought I'd tell you that you can go to bed now."

I nod and walk with Bradie to my bedroom where Chris is still sound asleep. Bradie picks him up and he doesn't like that at all. He starts to whinge and Bradie does his best to calm him.

"Where's Andy?" I whisper.

"Still outside with Matt. They've both had a fair few drinks, but I think they've stopped and are just sitting out there talking." I think about Andy staggering through the kitchen earlier. What must he be like now?

"Okay, well, I'll see if I can round them up," I say, running a hand through my hair, fingering out the knots.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for dinner by the way, it was fantastic." He awkwardly leans forward trying not wake Chris and kisses my cheek.

I smile and say, "You're welcome."

I walk them both to the front door and make sure Bradie is going to be right with Chris before they leave. I watch him until he gets inside for safe measure. I close the door and walk out the back where Matt and Andy are sitting and just chatting.

"You boys staying out here or coming inside?"

"We're right here," Matt answers me, his words are slurred.

Andy seems incapable of looking at me, let alone saying anything to me. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, and try not to be too loud, alright?"

"Sure thing," Matt says.

I go to my room and lay on my mattress, my phone beside my pillow, sitting on top of _Uglies._ I decide to check twitter quickly. I scroll through all my tweets from the last few hours. I stop at one from Andy just after dinner.

_When you really eff things up, drink some, and then try to fix it._

My anger boils a little bit and I shoot him a reply.

_andyclemmensen if you effed up it only takes I'm sorry. Except now you're too drunk. Man up, do it sober and she might just forgive you._

I exit twitter and reach over to grab my charger. After plugging it in, I read a few more chapters before finding it really difficult to keep my eyes open. I put the book down and plunge into sleep, where I dream about Andy.

I wander out into the kitchen at about ten-thirty the next morning. I walk around the back way through the hallway, completely bypassing the lounge room because it is quicker.

I make a cup of tea and some Nutrigrain before walking into the lounge room. When I enter, Andy is sleeping on the lounge. I stand still for a moment, wandering what to do. I sigh, shrug my shoulders and walk over closer to the lounge. I kick Andy's feet to try and make him move them and he wakes up quickly.

"Morning," I say to him as he sits up. I sit down in the gap he has just made from moving his legs.

"Morning," he replies groggily, rubbing his eyes.

I put my tea on the coffee table and then rest my feet against the edge. I grab the remote and start flicking and eventually end up on _Friends_. I lean into the back of the lounge and begin eating my cereal. "What time did you guys end up coming inside?"

"I have no idea. I don't remember anything from last night," he tells me. He looks around, seeming to slowly realise where he is.

I keep my face completely neutral and try to ignore his comment as I say, "You can go make yourself a cuppa if you want."

He nods and walks into the kitchen. "Where are your cups?" he calls out.

"Top left cupboard. Everything else you need is sitting on the bench near the jug."

I hear the jug boil and Andy clang around making his coffee. He joins me in the middle of an ad. We sit in silence and watch as the _Friends _episode continues. I realise it's _The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs_ and what is easily my favourite quote from the whole series is coming up.

Some of the friends are talking about Rachel making a move on her assistant who has just broken up with his girlfriend and Joey tells her she only has to wait a half hour. Then he goes on.

"_If he doesn't like you, then this is all just a moo point," Joey says._

_Rachel replies, "Huh? A _moo_ point?"_

"_Yeah," Joey says, "it's like a cow's opinion, it just doesn't matter. It's 'moo'."_

I quote the line and crack a smile. A smile that turns into a laugh. Andy is laughing too and soon we are in fits of laughter just like at the movies yesterday. I know the line isn't _that_ funny, but I know I need a good laugh.

Once we recover, Andy has a sip of his coffee and I take another spoonful of Nutrigrain and it's like the previous moment never happened.

Andy grabs his phone from the coffee table and starts fiddling around with it. I wonder if he will see my tweet. I never believed he checked them all, or the other two—I'd been following them all for a few years and had only ever received one tweet from Bradie.

He scrolls through at a pace that tells me he wasn't really reading any of them—I do the same thing on my account—but suddenly he stops and reads one that must have caught his eye.

He stands up and looks like he wants to hit something. He makes a sort of grunt noise and throws his phone across the room. Wow, it must have been a pretty bad tweet.

I continue to sit where I am. I'm no longer watching the TV, my cereal is going soggy, and my tea cold. I'm staring at my toes when Andy comes back and sits down right next to me, facing me.

"Ally," he pleads. "Don't avoid me." I put my legs down and my cereal on the table then turn to face him. I'm still looking at my hands when he puts his palm on my cheek, gently making me look him in the eye. "I want you to look at me please." A long moment of silence passes between us before he finally comes out with it. "I am so incredibly sorry. I was a complete fuckwit and I know I seriously messed up. Please, please forgive me."

I continued to stare for a moment before answering him. "I do forgive you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, but thanks heaps if your still with it :) hope you enjoy this chapter, i enjoyed writing it so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5-<strong>

For the next week I got so stuck into school stuff and catching up on the work I'd missed, I hardly saw anyone—especially Andy, Bradie and Shaun.

In music we'd been informed that the performance night had been pushed forward to the last Monday before school broke up due to year eleven half yearly exams. Year twelves' were the second last week of term. Talk about a work overload. Catching up so that I had some chance of passing my exams was stressful enough—throw in a practical performance for music and the performance the Monday after exams finished and my brain was working harder than it ever had before.

I'd never been a student type. I used to make some effort in my junior years, but after I hit year eleven and we'd already moved twice, I sort of gave up—I didn't pay attention in class, if I ever went, I never studied, and I never got along with any of my teachers. But for some reason, this time I was trying really hard. I wanted to stay here—I wanted everything to work out.

I managed to get the boys to come in and help out my music class a couple of times, which ended up being really great.

The first time, Shaun, Andy and Bradie came in we didn't get much done for the _Planets_ performance. Everyone wanted help with their individual assessment with the half-yearlies coming up.

Bradie spent the whole lesson mucking around with the drummer and keyboard player, mixing up some drum notes tied in with the keyboard, and by the end of the lesson I think they managed to come up with a brilliant drum solo.

Shaun chilled out with me and the guitar guys and together we wrote a rough song. Shaun encouraged the boys to keep working on it, especially since the two of them are in a band together.

Andy spent most of his time with Ryan, which I was worried about at first, but they really seemed to hit it off. Andy gave him some awesome tricks for playing and Ryan couldn't help but be in awe the whole time.

Everyone was in awe really. I suppose if you were getting lessons from your idols, it's normal to be a bit star struck.

The second and third lesson they joined us for was much more productive as far as our performance went. I was clearly the one who needed the most help, but I could get it anytime, so I let the others practice. At one point during the third visit, I distinctly saw Andy and Ryan just having a chat and they kept looking over to where I was seated, which made me blush incredibly hard. By the end of it all though, we sounded much better as a group.

I babysat for the Webb's twice that week. One night during the week, Andy and Bradie had a late meeting but Emily and Richard had plans to go to a dinner party for an old friend's birthday. The other time they went to lunch on Saturday with another couple they were friends with, but Andy and Bradie were in the city having a light band prac.

The dinner was easy. I fed Chris at about seven-thirty and not long after that he fell asleep next to me on the lounge watching TV. I put him to bed and got some more of my school work done. The Saturday was more challenging but more fun being able to play with him and try to keep him entertained.

While I was buckled down studying and practicing, Short Stack was having a million meetings a week, and when they weren't in a meeting, they were having band prac.

It wasn't until Saturday night when Emily invited Matt and me over for dinner after I finished babysitting that I realised how long it had been since I had really had a chance to hang out with them.

We came over a half hour before dinner was done and Andy was still getting ready when I popped my head in his bedroom door to say hi. I knock before I thought about just charging in, I didn't want to walk in to find him naked or something.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Just me," I answer him. "You decent?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah it's safe to come in," he tells me through the door.

I enter slowly just in case he's lying, and find he's only got a pair of jeans on. "Liar," I inform him.

"You asked if I was decent. If you care about me not having a shirt on you should have asked if I was dressed."

"You probably still would have said yes."

He laughs and replies, "True."

I'm standing in the doorway still but quickly take the few steps over to him to embrace him in a hug. He hugs me back tightly and whispers in my ear, "I missed you. I feel like we've hardly seen each other this week."

"Same," I say, letting go of the hug. "How have you been?" I ask, wondering around his room looking around.

"Good," he tells me, looking through his cupboard. "Busy, but good. Everything's been a bit hectic with the Cambodia trip next week and the Good Charlotte tour and the warm up shows in April. Boys Like Girls pulled out of the tour so we've been talking with Good Charlotte pretty much every day about who they want to replace them."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," I say. "Have you found someone yet?"

"Yeah, we've got New Empire playing with us."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard them, they're really good."

"Yeah, they are. The best part is we've been bumped up to main support, which is going to be incredible," he says as he digs around his wardrobe looking for a t-shirt to wear.

"Oh, wow, congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Wait, did you say the Cambodia trip?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to Cambodia next Thursday to shoot our next video clip," he informs me.

"And whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Shaun said something about going to another country and it kind of went from there," he grins at me.

"Sounds incredible, when do you get back?"

"Sunday."

"Four days. Wow, you're going to have an amazing time, I just know it."

"Yeah it's going to be amazing, and it's so original. We're all really excited about it." He finally finds a nice button down shirt to wear. He puts the shirt on and then looks at me and asks, "How's things between you and that Ryan kid?"

I turn away and start fiddling with a little batman figurine on his shelf. "Good," I say. "We're taking things really slow at the moment—the odd kiss, holding hands. I've never really done slow before, but it's nice."

"Sounds great," Andy says, but I can tell there's more in his voice.

"Are you jealous? I thought you liked him, what with you helping him in music, and him playing bass." I'm being cheeky, and he can see it.

"He gets a few points for that. But he seems like a bit of a douche."

"Well he's not," I say, turning on Andy, infuriated. "He's actually really nice, and he cares about me."

"And you think he's the only one in the world that does?"

We're nose to nose and furious at each other when Bradie appears at the doorway to let us know that dinner is almost ready.

I step away from Andy. "Ah, thanks Bradie." I follow him out of the room, leaving Andy behind.

Bradie and I help Emily serve dinner and Andy doesn't leave his room until it is all on the table and everyone is seated and ready to eat.

We're sitting across from each other like last time, but neither of us is saying much—Andy isn't even helping Emily feed Chris. We're both furious and I think it's obvious to everyone at the table.

After everyone is finished eating, we are all sitting around talking, but I keep playing with my hands in my lap. Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my jeans pocket. I pull it out discretely and read it. It's from Ryan, and he's invited me to a party at his.

I look up at Matt. "Where is it and how are you getting there?"

"It's at Ryan's and I was wandering if I could take the car? I promise I won't drive home if I'm tired."

"Or drinking," he adds.

I look down at my hands again. "You know I won't drink."

"Yeah, I know, sorry," he replies remorsefully before continuing. "Yeah, I guess that's fine with me. Just be careful."

"Always," I tell him as I begin to stand. "Thank you so much for dinner Emily, it was brilliant."

"You're more than welcome, dear. Have a good time," she tells me with a smile.

"Thank you." I give her a genuine smile. "See you guys," I say to everyone else.

A chorus of goodbyes come from everyone at the table—everyone except Andy. Even Chris manages a bye.

I leave the house and go back home. I text Ryan while I walk to let him know I will be on my way soon. He writes me one back in less than a minute.

_Bring some warm clothes, we've got a bon fire going out the back x_

So I reply, _No problem, you'll just have to give me an extra minute to get changed then. See you shortly x_

I put on some thermals under my jeans and get out of my nice top. I chuck on a long sleeve undershirt and a band shirt over that, with a light jacket and my big thick hoodie over that. I touch up my make-up and go to the toilet before I finally head out the door, car keys in my hand.

"Ally," Andy says to me as I lock the door. I jump and spin around to face him.

"I don't have time to talk Andy, I have to go," I tell him.

"I know, but I just wanted to say something," he says. He's not holding back anymore, he's confident and strong and it makes me wonder where this is going.

"Well, I really don't have time, Ryan's waiting for me," I say, unlocking my car.

"Always him, why him?" he says, frustrated.

"I already told you that." I was just about to get in the car, but turn around to look at him again. "Because he's safe."

"Safe?" Andy has raised his voice and is coming closer to me. When we're nose to nose, he looks at me intently, he anger and frustration showing through his eyes. There's a silence and I swear I see a curtain being disturbed across the road. Sneakers.

Suddenly Andy's eyes aren't angry anymore, they're . . . almost sad. He steps back and his whole body language has changed drastically. "What?" I ask him.

"Who was it, Ally?" he asks. I turn away quickly and he grabs my wrist. "Who hurt you so bad they made you feel like you could never have a real relationship again?"

I'm shocked by his statement. "You don't get to know me." I wretch my wrist from his hand and get in the car. I start it and reverse out of the driveway as Andy just stands there and watches me go.

I've been to Ryan's a couple of afternoons after school this past week—something Bradie and Shaun just loved rubbing in—so I know my way to his house pretty well.

But, I never make it Ryan's.

I hear a beeping noise and get thoroughly annoyed. I think about waking up but decide I want to sleep longer, but that _damned incessant beeping_.

I feel a rough, callused hand holding mine. I give it a squeeze, but nothing happens. Bloody hell, I think. I give another squeeze but my hand does nothing.

Now I can hear voices. Why won't you just let me sleep? I want to yell. But again, nothing. What the hell is going on?

"What's the story?" comes Matt's familiar voice.

The hand holding mine lets go before I hear Andy say, "What's gonna happen to her?"

"Will she wake up?" I hear Bradie say.

"Just calm down, she's going to be just fine," says a voice I don't recognise. "She's in a coma right now but we have every hope that she will wake up and make a full recovery. There's no longer any internal bleeding and she doesn't appear to have any major head injuries so there's no reason she won't wake up in a day or two."

Wait, are they talking about _me?_ I do remember swerving off the road. It had been raining earlier in the day, but it wasn't that wet. I had full control of the car, I was being perfectly safe. I know I was.

"I'll leave you four here then," the voice who I now safely assume is a doctor's says. I hear footsteps slowly fade and then a hand is back in mine. Maybe it's Bradie holding my hand.

"I need a coffee," Matt says. "Anyone else?"

"Yes please, I'll come with you," says Brooke somewhere on my right, the same side of me as the person who is holding my hand. I wonder who it is—it can't be Brooke, her hands would be much smoother. Maybe it's Matt, I think. "Want anything babe? Okay," she says to someone else who doesn't verbally answer her. It must be Shaun she's talking to.

Nobody else says anything. When I hear Matt and Brooke leave I learn it's not Matt holding my hand. After a few minutes, someone speaks. "C'mon, Ally, wake up, you have to be okay," it's Andy on my right. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, mate, no it isn't," says Shaun, his voice on my right side. Maybe it's him holding my hand.

"Yeah, Andy, Shaun's right," Bradie says on my left. Nope, not him. "You heard the police before, it was a complete accident."

"Don't beat yourself up," Shaun says. After a moment, someone sighs. "I might go get coffee actually," Shaun tells the others and then I hear more footsteps. Not him either.

Which leaves Andy. Of course. The rough hands of a guitar player, how did I not notice that? Knowing it's him, I want to squeeze it extra hard, but I can't do anything, only listen.

"I think I might head home, let Mum know what's going on," Bradie says. Andy doesn't verbally respond. "She's gonna be fine, you heard the doctor." Again, there's no verbal response from Andy and I hear Bradie leave.

This is torture. I want to tell him I'm fine, I will be fine. I've had this happen before—I know I'll make it through. I want to yell at him not to worry, but I can't.

"Ally, you have to wake up, there's so much I want to tell you. About the first time we met, about what I've been through the last few months. I don't care if it doesn't make a difference, I'm going to tell you the truth, I promise."

He sounded like a crazy person, or he would have to anyone else. But I knew there was something he'd been trying to tell me since we met, but he never got the chance. I want to hear it so badly. I give everything I have, using every bit of energy my body has and it finally pays off—I give his hand the faintest squeeze. It's so faint I worry he might not have felt it, but I have no energy left to do it again.

My body is so drained that all I can hear is the call of my name before I'm overcome with darkness.

"C'mon Andy," is the next thing I hear Bradie say. I don't know how long I was out, but it's definitely not Saturday. "We're leaving for Cambodia in two days. You need a good sleep, a good meal, and a good shower," he adds and it sounds like he's grossed out.

"I can't leave until I know she's okay, at least until she's awake," Andy tells him. He sounds weary, like he hasn't been taking care of himself at all.

"I'm okay!" I want to yell. "Andy, I'm right here! Go to Cambodia and stop worrying about me! I'll be fine!" Nothing escapes my lips and then I am pulled into nothingness.

At first it's really quiet, and I wonder if I'm back, or still in my own prison. Then I hear that aggravating beeping. A bright florescent light hits my closed eyelids and I squint at it. Wait, I think. I squint again. Yup, I am definitely moving. I slowly open my eyes and stare into the white hospital light.

I shut my eyes quickly and turn my head away. I open them again and look down at a sleeping Andy. His hand is still in mine as his head rests on the bed beside my hip. He looks peaceful and relaxed—much different from the idea of him I had gathered from listening to him. I give his hand a light squeeze and he doesn't move. I start rubbing my thumb lightly across his fingers. Despite myself I smile.

I carefully reach over with my other hand—which I notice is in a half-cast—and brush his light hair out of his eyes. He's just gorgeous. I put my hand down across my midsection and have to hold back my wince. I beat myself up pretty bad.

It's almost hour before Andy wakes up. I can only sit and watch him. A nurse comes in twenty-five minutes after I wake to check my vitals and is shocked to see me just sitting there, like everything was perfectly normal. I put my finger to my lips and shake my head to stop her from making a fuss and look back at Andy quickly to make sure he's still asleep.

She nods with a smile and checks my charts and takes my heart rate and blood pressure. Andy doesn't stir one bit, like he has become accustomed to the presence of a nurse. Before leaving she put her own finger to her lips to tell me she won't say anything to the doctors just yet. I beam at her gratefully.

She leaves and I continue to watch Andy for what doesn't feel like long enough before his eyelids start to flicker. I don't stop gliding my thumb across his fingers and this seems to alert him. He opens his eyes and looks at his hand. When he looks up at me, the smile on his face makes the one on mine wider.

He turns around and rises out of his seat like his going to call out to someone but I panic and squeeze his hand tight to stop him. He turns and looks at me. Neither of us has said a word yet. He brings his face closer to mine and I put my free hand on his cheek. I can tell he hasn't saved in days. It makes me wonder just how long I've been here.

"Oh, you're awake," a different nurse to the one from earlier says in the doorway. Andy and I pull apart quickly. This one seemed much colder and probably wouldn't have kept her mouth shut even if I had asked her. "I'll get the doctor."

Andy sits back down in the chair but keeps hold of my hand. "How do you feel?" he asks.

It takes me a few moments to form the word, "Fine."

"That's good," he says.

After a few seconds a doctor comes in and looks over me. "Good to see you finally awake and with us," he says cheerfully. He then proceeds to ask me a bunch of question and I answer them all as best I can, mostly with one word. "Alright, well, I'm more than impressed with your results here and you should be right to get up and about if you feel ready. We're gonna keep you here a bit longer but if everything goes well, we'll probably get you home the day after tomorrow." I nod in thanks and the doctor leaves the room.

I turn on Andy. "How long have I been in here?" It's the longest sentence I've managed and I have some difficulty getting it out. Andy makes a face. "Andy?"

"Today's Wednesday."

"What?" I say croakily. "Where's Matt?"

"Um, interstate. He didn't want to go at first, but Mum and I convinced him to, said we'd take care of you and let him know when you woke up. Even he agreed you probably wouldn't mind if you woke up and he wasn't here." I nod my agreement. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember leaving, I was on my way to Matt's and thought I saw something run across the road in front of me. I did everything to keep control of the car, but I guess the wet road made it more difficult. I didn't think it was that bad."

"Emily, you ran into a road fence. You cracked a rib, fractured your wrist, did some damage to both your knees, you had a few internal injuries and there were bruises all over your body. Ally, it was pretty bad."

That's when Ryan walks in. "Hey," he says to me with a smile, "you're awake."

"I noticed," I say. He comes over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go on a plane?" he asks Andy.

I look at Andy. "Yeah, aren't you leaving at like four-thirty in the morning?"

"Maybe," he mumbles. "But the plane leaves at nine."

I look at the clock on the wall, it's eleven-thirty in the morning. "Have you been home at all?" He shakes his head. "Will you please go home? For me. If you've been here for almost five days, I want you to go home and get some rest. Please?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'll come back later today with the others to say goodbye," he says. He's definitely not as happy as he was five minutes ago. He gets up, picks up his back-pack from the floor beside him and leans over to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "See you later." He puts his arm out across me and shakes Ryan's hand. "Bye mate."

"Bye," Ryan says.

After Andy walks out Ryan takes his seat and begins to tell me everything I've missed out on. I'm only half listening as he rambles on. I make the appropriate comments, head shakes and nods where necessary, but all I can think about is Andy. He was here with me for _five days_.

I get changed out of my horrible hospital gown before I call Matt to let him know I am okay and he says he wouldn't be home until the weekend. I tell him that would be fine.

Shaun and Bradie came to say goodbye at five-thirty that afternoon, but Andy isn't with them. I try to ignore how much this annoys me and then Bradie says, "He'd be here if he could." I can only nod in response.

Ryan stayed with me all night but I didn't sleep much. I dozed off for a little while around two-thirty in the morning, but was awake again a bit before six.

Ryan woke up at about six-thirty while I was there reading a book. Ryan had brought me _Extras_, the final book in the _Uglies_ series, when I asked him to go back to my place and get me a few things. I was almost finished it a beginning to wander what I would do if I finished it before Ryan woke up.

"Morning," he says to me groggily.

"Good morning," I reply. His hand is on the bed and I take it in mine and smile at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I did, and I think you're amazing too," he says. After a moment he groans in an annoyed manner. "Ally, what are you doing with me?" I can only stare at him in bewilderment. "I think you're beautiful and amazing and kind, but I can see I'm not meant to have you to be mine."

I still don't know what to say, or exactly what he is talking about. "I see how happy he makes you and I see how happy you make him. We were talking about you in class last week, and the smile he had on his face, the way he kept looking at you . . . He's been in here with you this whole time. When I was here the other day he was a right mess with worry about you. And I see how easily your feeling match his. So what are you doing with me?"

"I . . . I love you," I manage to say.

"And I love you," he says. "But I will never love you as much as he already does."

"Ryan," I begin apologetically, but he cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm doing this because I want to see you happy, now what are you still doing here? You should be back at his place telling him how much you love him."

"I—I can't." I look down at my hands. "I'm scared."

"And you're gonna let that stop you."

I look up at Ryan and smile. "How am I going to get anywhere? I can't drive anywhere and I woke up from a coma yesterday, there's no way they're letting me out of here."

"Leave the driving part to me. The discharge is all you though."

I think for a moment. "I have an idea."

He helps me out of bed and into a wheelchair before we charge to the nurse's station. "I need to be discharged right now," I say to the nurse behind the desk.

"You're only just on your feet, I don't think so."

"I don't care—I have to get out of here now."

"Are you eighteen?" she asks me.

"No," I say through gritted teeth.

"Do you have a legal guardian who can discharge you?"

"I'm her legal guardian," Ryan pipes in.

The nurse is thoroughly suspicious. "Are you eighteen, sir?" she asks him.

"Yup," he says, popping the 'p'.

She shrugs her shoulders, clearly not wanting to deal with me and Ryan right now. He signs the papers and then pushes me out to his parked car. As I climb inside and get comfortable—not without difficulty—he takes the wheelchair back.

We drive as fast as we can to Andy's place. I leap out of the car and knock on the door. Emily answers. "Ally, what on earth are you doing here?" she asks.

I ignore her question—I'm too frantic to think about anything but finding Andy. "Is Andy home? I have to talk to him. I have to tell him . . . I have to tell him the truth."

She seems to know what I'm talking about and her look is loving. "They left for the airport a while ago. If you leave right now and traffic's good, you might make it. Here are the flight details." She walks away for a second and comes back with a blue sticky note. She gives me a hug before I leave. "Good luck, I hope you find him in time."

"Me too," I say with a smile. I race back to the car and tell Ryan that he's on his way to the airport.

"Well, then we better hurry up."

The drive seems to take much longer than normal, which makes me nervous. I felt a massive wave of relief when Ryan finally pulls into the airport stopping bay. I undo my seatbelt but just before I leave the car, I turn around and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," I say softly. "Words can't express how grateful I am."

"Just go get your man," he says.

I smile at him. "I'll get a cab or a bus or something home. But thanks again for driving me."

"I'd do anything for you. Now hurry before he leaves."

I race out and into the airport. For a moment I panic. There is still twenty minutes until the boys' flight leaves, but I don't know where there gate is or how long it will take me to find. I go through the security gates as quickly as I can, and ask a guard where Andy, Shaun and Bradie's gate is.

He point to the southern end of the airport and tells me just keep going that way and I'll find it eventually. I thank him gratefully and run in the direction he said.

I just hope I haven't missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So incase you guys didnt know, which you probably didn't, reader WishIWasRose has offered to post this story on tumblr to hopefully get more readers... yay! find it here: candyland-bydiscohoney(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six-**

I'm running for a few minutes and my legs are screaming obscenities at me. I did beat myself up pretty bad on Saturday. I see the gate long before I'm near it—there is a small crowd of girls, maybe only fifteen or twenty, standing around trying to get a look at Short Stack as they board the plane.

I push through them as best I can with my broken body. When I get to the front, security is herding the fans far away. When I try to push through, one of them stops me.

"I don't think so little miss," he says putting an arm around me, making me want to cry out in pain.

"No, you don't understand, I have to talk to Andy," I try to explain.

"Nice try." He proceeds to push me back and despite the pain I'm in, I scream Andy's name—desperately trying to get his attention. But he's not all that interested in the few screaming teenage girls that are here and to him my call is nothing special.

Suddenly, I duck down below the security guards arms and race for Andy, trying to call out his name but my ribs hurt too much for it to be more than a hoarse whisper. Security is chasing after me and my legs just don't want to go any further. I stagger as hard as I can and grab Andy's wrist just as Shaun is giving the attendant his boarding pass in front of Andy.

I fall forwards in utter pain and topple into Andy who catches me and keeps me standing by taking a step back to stop us both from hitting the deck. "Ally?" he says with amazement.

I'm desperately trying to catch my breath when some security guards catch up and try to pull me off Andy, who is now the only thing keeping me standing. "Hey, hey," he tells the guards, putting a hand up to them briefly, "she's good, she's with me." He looks back down at me. "Ally, what are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."

Shaun has stopped what he was doing and him and Bradie—who was behind Andy—are standing close, all three helping support me. "I had to come see you before you left, I had to tell you . . ." I almost collapse and Andy gives me a full support, almost lifting me, over to a nearby lounge where people normally wait for incoming passengers.

He sets me down on a single lounge and kneels in front of me—Shaun and Bradie following. He clasps his hands to my face, observing me to see if I'm okay. "Ally, you stupid girl," Andy chastises me. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, I know," I say. "But I couldn't let you leave without telling you . . ." I hesitate, am I really ready to do this? I think about the fights we've had since we've met. But even when I give the impression I hate him, I know I don't and he still makes me so happy—just seeing his beautiful face makes me oh, so happy. "Without telling you I love you. I didn't want to admit it before because for so long I convinced myself I wasn't allowed to be happy and if I was happy then I was a terrible person. But you make me happier than I've ever been and that's okay—I know that now."

He stares at me for a moment and Shaun and Bradie are staring at him, waiting for his response. I can't even look him in the eye once I'm finished speaking. "Ally, I have waited so long to hear you say that." He leans in and kisses my cheek then hugs me tight. I hug him back weakly but as best I can. Bradie and Shaun can't wipe the smiles off their faces as they step back a little. I'm so glad that security took all the fans away where they couldn't see anything.

"You are still so, so stupid," Andy says to me with a huge grin on his face. Both our smiles are matching and it looks like they're not going anywhere for a while. "Why couldn't you wait until I got back to tell me all of this?"

"Because," I say, looking at my lap, "I was scared that if I waited that long, I wouldn't tell you."

He lifts my chin which forces me to look at him. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to go to Cambodia without you now?"

"You'll be fine," I say, knowing how hard it's going to be on me.

He thinks for a moment. "Come with us," he says.

"What?"

"I'm serious, Shannon was going to come, but he's got some important family stuff. I was going to offer you his ticket last Saturday before I fucked everything up."

"Andy, I can't just go jet-setting off to Cambodia."

"Yes you can. Please, say you'll come with me?"

"Us," Shaun says from where he and Bradie are standing behind Andy. They _were_ trying to make it look like they were in their own conversation. Obviously not.

"You guys don't want me there," I say.

"Bullshit we don't," Shaun says and Bradie is quick to agree.

I stare at all three of them. After a moment I say, "I want to, I really want to, but I don't have my passport, or any luggage—it's just not possible." Looking at Andy, I rack my brain for any possible solution. After a moment, it comes to me. "What if I catch a later flight? I'll exchange the ticket for another one, go home and get my stuff, and I'll meet you guys later in the day." All three boys' faces light up like its Christmas morning.

"Then I'll come with you," Andy says. "Only to make sure you're okay. I don't want you collapsing and have no one with you."

"Andy," I begin.

"No really, its okay, we're not starting shooting until tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time." I smile at him and he pulls me close.

A few minutes later, we're waving goodbye to Shaun and Bradie as they hop on the plane. Their flight won't leave for another twenty minutes or so, but we decide not to wait around. Andy picks up his sports bag—his only luggage, apart from his guitar which is already on the plane—puts it on his shoulder and places his other arm over my shoulders gently.

It takes almost an hour for Andy to convince the attendant behind the desk to change our tickets. At first she was hesitant, not knowing if she should or not. I think a bit of sweet talking went on, but eventually she switched us both over to a flight that would leave at four-thirty that afternoon.

We caught a train back to Newcastle then a bus to Budgewoi. When we got back to my house, Andy ducks across the road to let Emily and Richard know what was going on while I check my phone. I have a message from Matt telling me to ring him so I do, but he doesn't pick up so I leave a message.

I walk into my room and look at it for a moment—it's not much different to when we moved in. The boxes are still all over the floor, some opened, and some still taped up tight. My bed is still leaning against the wall, dismantled while my mattress is on the floor. I go into the built in wardrobe to grab out a bag to take.

I'm in my room hobbling around getting things into my sports bag when I hear Andy come in the front door. "Hey," I call out, he follows my voice to my bedroom, "won't the producer be pissed off that you're not on the flight with them?"

"Probably," he says while laughing. "But I'll deal with her angry phone call when she lands. Mum's gonna drive us back to the airport. It will be much quicker."

I nod as I open a box I haven't touched since arriving and pull out some clothes to take. When we're done, Andy carries both bags across the road and put them in his mother's car. That's when my phone buzzes and I answer Matt's call.

"Why did I get a phone call saying you'd left the hospital?" he says in the phone. I can tell how angry he is, even though he is trying hard to hide it.

"Because I did," I tell him.

"Ally, you can't just _leave_. How did you even manage it? Why did you do it in the first place?"

"I'm going to Cambodia," I inform him. "Just thought I'd tell you that."

"What?" he yells. "No, you're not. There is no way I am letting you run off to Cambodia. Don't you dare!"

"Too late. I'll try and call while I'm over there, but no promises. You know, I don't know what reception's like. Love you."

He pauses for a moment. "I'm not gonna stop you am I?" he says.

"Nope."

"Love you, have fun and for the love of God, be safe."

"Always."

Emily drives us to the airport and when she drops us off Andy leans through to the front seat to kiss her on the cheek goodbye. I smile and reach over to hug her and she whispers in my ear, "Take care of him."

"Always," I whisper back.

Andy and I sit and wait for our flight for an hour. I'm leaning my head on his shoulder and we're having a quiet discussion about what they had planned for the video when his phone buzzes in his pocket. I sit straight up to let him grab it and when he checks the caller ID, he groans.

"It's the producer," he says, standing and walking away to answer it. I giggle a little as I think about the conversation he's in for. I laugh some more when he cringes at some point of their talk.

A girl suddenly comes up and leans down close to me. "Is that Andy Clemmensen from Short Stack that you're with?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say, putting my guard up. I didn't know this woman.

"Off on a romantic getaway?" she asks me, looking at him.

"No," I respond. "Shooting his new video clip. We missed our flight," I lie. "Why do you assume romantic?" I ask her, despite myself.

"Because . . . it just seems kind of obvious you're together."

"Nah," I laugh. "I'm dating Bradie," I joke.

She laughs too. "You're funny."

I let out a short snap of a laugh. "Yeah, _Andy Clemmensen _is dating _me_."

"You're right." She laughs again. "Why would he ever date you? His last girlfriend was just _gorgeous_. And now he's just a man-whore really. Andy Clemmensen doesn't _get_ serious."

Her words shock me and she walks away. I watch her go before Andy returns to his spot next to me—completely oblivious to what had just happened to me.

"Well, she's not happy to say the least, but she's worked everything out apparently. They've just checked in and will meet us at the airport. Let's hope she decides not to kill me like she threatened." I laugh but even to me it sounds wrong. "Everything okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, fine." I smile and rest against him again, effectively ending the conversation whether he believes me or not.

We're allowed to board our flight ten minutes later and we're in the air twenty minutes after that.

I try as hard as I can to stay awake but my body is begging me for a decent rest after all the torture I put it through this morning.

"You should get some sleep," Andy says quietly into my hair.

"No, I'm fine just cuddling up to you," I say.

"I'm serious, I can see how much you need it, and I don't want you to stay awake just for me. I might just sleep myself."

"Mm, okay, if you're sure," I whisper.

"Positive," is his response.

Andy gently wakes me just before we land. He is stroking my hair and it feels so nice, but I know I have to sit up. We get through customs slowly, but with no hassle. We walk out to the baggage claim and I instantly spot Shaun and Bradie with a woman who I assume is the producer waiting for us.

Bradie and Shaun greet me with hugs and Andy with handshakes. The producer woman smiles at me and introduces herself as Alice. When she turns to greet Andy her smile is gone and she looks ready to hit him across the face.

Because Andy and I only had carry-on baggage we leave for the hotel straight away. Alice yells at Andy the whole way and it isn't helping me recover from my concussion but I don't say anything to anyone. She yells at him mostly about ditching his flight. She yells at him for ruining the room arrangements—Shannon was supposed to room with Shaun, and Andy and Bradie were supposed to be in a separate room. But Shaun informed her that he and Bradie checked into the same room and Andy and I could have our own room.

Really, there doesn't seem to be any problem with my presence on the trip, the producer is just pissed she didn't get a say in any of it.

When we get to our hotel and check in I look at my phone and see the time is seven pm. I do a double take at the bright sun outside.

"Cambodia is three hours behind Sydney," Bradie says after seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"Oh," I say with a laugh. I quickly go into my phone's settings and change the time so that all further confusion is avoided.

"Ally, I just wanted to say," Bradie begins before Andy comes over and interrupts him.

"Come on, let's go check out this room," he says, putting his arm around me and we walk off.

We walk in and the place is quite lovely. I see the huge double beds in the bedroom and instantly claim the one by the window.

Andy pouts at me but I shake my head in determination. "Nope, all mine."

"Well, maybe we could share?" I shake my head again.

It's about four-thirty in the afternoon and filming doesn't start until tomorrow morning, so everyone agrees to go shopping. We walk around with the others for a little while before breaking away to shop on our own. I find a little toy that I think Chris would just love and buy it for him.

We walk around for ages before I start feeling a bit sore. All the movement and running around has taken so much out of me. "I need to sit down somewhere for a minute," I say quietly to him. We find somewhere and when I sit, I feel a alittle better.

After a few moments, Andy speaks, "I think we should get back to the hotel." I nod and he supports me lightly as I stand.

On the way back, Andy spots something in a market stall and turns to me and say he'll be back in a moment. I wait patiently for him without complaint-despite how sore I have become.

When Andy returns I giggle. "A bandana?" Sure enough, he is wearing a white bandana with a really nice indescribable black pattern on it. Surprisingly, it looks good on him.

"Yes, a bandana. Don't you like it?" he asks with a pout.

"No, I do like it. It suits you." I smile and he returns one of his own.

We get back to the hotel and the others are already there waiting for us so we can go get dinner. When it's suggested we go out, I pull a bit of a face, but no one sees. All I really want to do is go upstairs and crawl into bed. Still, I agree to dinner because I realise I haven't eaten a decent meal in days.

Dinner passes smoothly and I enjoy my meal a lot, but the joy I felt when we finally got back to our room and I flopped onto my bed was amazing. Andy goes for a shower and I stay where I am. When he returns, I'm curled into a ball and silent tears of pain are rolling down my cheeks.

Andy walks over to me and kneels down beside my bed. He brushes my hair out of my face and asks if I brought any pain-killers.

I nod and whisper, "In the side pocket of my bag."

He gets up and walks away and comes back with a glass of water and two little tablets. I sit up slowly and take the glass from him and he sits down on the edge of the bed near me. I down the tablets with half the water instantly. After I finish the water, I lean into Andy, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod, but in truth, I think I'm regretting coming on this trip-mostly for Andy's sake. I came on this trip because he wanted me to, and now he has to put up with me like this. His hold on me feels so nice and I don't want to let him go, but once the pain subsides enough, I put the glass on the bedside table.

"Shaun and Bradie wanted to go out for some drinks, do you mind? I can stay if you want," he says softly.

"No, you go, I'll just chill out here, watch a movie. Go have some fun. I'm too young to go out with you anyway."

"If you're sure," he says. "We won't be too late, we've still got work to do tomorrow."

After he leaves, I carefully change into my pajamas and crawl under the covers. I switch on the TV and flick through the channels, until I see _Moulin Rouge!_ is on. It's only been on for ten minutes so I settle in and watch it. I fall asleep about halfway through.

I wake up some time later and Andy is back and fumbling around the room. I don't even open my eyes, or let him know I'm awake. He comes and kisses my cheek and I resist my smile. He turns the lights out and the TV off and gets into his bed. After I hear him start softly snoring, I fall asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no update, sorry guys... hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

_And we'll go, straight from oh-oh's to woah-oh's, from goodbye calls to overdose_

I squeeze my eyes shut, refusing to wake up.

_I write your name in bullets, so you're the last thing through my head!_

I put one of my pillows over my head. I wait for Andy to answer his damned phone so I can go back to sleep.

_It's for you, it's for you, lovers become us luscious red_

I begin to hope that it may just be his message tone and will end shortly.

_It's for you, it's for you, lovers become us luscious red_

I am become madder with each catchy line and continue to wait for Andy to hear it and wake up. When it all starts again, I groan and drag myself over to grab the phone from the bedside table and hit answer with more force than necessary.

"Hello?" I say, trying my best to hide my annoyance.

"Ally? Is that you?" Shaun says on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Shaun," I say in a much lighter tone, shooting upright. "What's up?"

"Just ringing to make sure Andy's up," he tells me.

"Uh," I hesitate and I look over to where Andy is snoring under his covers, a pillow over his head. "Sure, he's just in the shower," I lie.

"He's still asleep isn't he?" Shaun guesses.

"Um, yes, but not for much longer," I say, a cheeky undertone in my tone.

"Okay, thanks," Shaun says. "Just have him downstairs for breakfast by half-past."

"Eye-eye Cap'n," I obey then hang up.

I flop back onto the bed and shut my eyes briefly. I want to go back to sleep so badly. Sitting back up and looking around me, I work up the courage to get out of bed. Walking out of the room, I stand at our kitchenette and see my pain-killers sitting behind the tap of the sink. I read the packaging over and see that it advises against caffeine with it—so I settle for making a cup of tea instead.

Once it's ready and I've taken two tiny pills, I re-enter the bedroom and kick Andy's legs gently. He merely groans so I repeat the action a little harder. "Come on, sleeping beauty," I say loudly. "Time to get up. You have"—I look at my wrist and realise I haven't put my watch on yet, so I guess it—"less than forty minutes to be ready." That sounded about right.

Another groan is the only response I get. "I'm going for a shower," I inform him. He waves his hand at me. I laugh because I know I'm not normally a morning person either, and respond just as badly as he does to waking up too early—if not worse than he does.

As soon as I am under the hot water of the shower, I feel much more awake and less sore than before—but that's most likely my drugs. I also realise it is my first shower in days. I only stay in for a few minutes though and quickly dry and dress before walking out to find Andy sitting up and on his phone.

"Anything interesting happening?" I ask. I flip my head over and unwrap the towel from my hair so I can try and dry it a bit.

"Not really," he says, but despite looking at him on an awkward angle, I can clearly see the small crease between his eyebrows.

When my hair is much dryer, I gather it in my hands and pull it into a loose bun. It takes half a second for the world to right when I stand up and then I go and join Andy on his bed. I wrap my arms around his waist and he locks his phone and puts it down before embracing me in a tight grip.

"Good morning," he says looking down at me with a massive smile. His mood is much brighter than I thought it would be and it makes me a lot happier.

I laugh. "Good morning." My smile matches his and I crane my neck up and my lips just scrape his jawline.

He kisses my forehead. "I'm gonna go for a shower, then we'll go get breakfast."

I nod. "Mind if I check my twitter with your phone before we go?"

For some reason, he laughs. "Are you some kind of addict?"

I try to convey my innocence. "Not a big one." He laughs again and kisses my cheek—half a dozen times—before getting up and wandering into the bathroom.

I lay on the bed in blissful thought for a moment before grabbing Andy's phone. I slide the little unlock thing and it asks me for a code. I ask Andy and he yells four numbers at me that I quickly enter before I forget them and the phone opens to a message. Not wanting to pry, I quickly press the home button.

I didn't even see who the sender was, but I did see the last message they had sent to him: _Seventeen? Are you crazy?_

Twitter doesn't tell me anything too interesting except a tweet from Andy last night about being in Cambodia with the other boys and how he's excited to start filming today. This, as expected, sparked thousands of replies from his fans, some related to his tweet, a lot of 'good luck's and 'glad you made it safely' and a few people even seemed to know about missing his original flight, which sparked more tweets from others asking why.

And of course, there were the tweets that simply had nothing to do with anything Andy said—'please follow me' and 'please reply to me' being the most common.

I was never one to stalk Andy's mentions, that was something a few of my friends liked to do, but I'd never done it in my life. I think I was only doing it this time because . . . alright, I had no explanation for it. Except that I was a stalker, which I couldn't admit to.

Nothing anyone says mentions me, something I have no problem with, and when I'm finished with Andy's phone, I lock it and put it back on the nightstand. I hop up and walk out onto the small balcony outside our room, sitting on one side of the small two-seated outdoor lounge, bringing my feet up.

The sun has risen facing the opposite side of the hotel so the building's not over shadowed by others glow a bright yellow orange as the day is getting lighter.

Andy joins me shortly after and sits next to me, putting his arm across the back of my shoulders. I lean my head on his shoulder and we sit in silence. At some point, Andy's hand falls down behind me and he starts playing with my elbow. I have a short intake of breath and sit bolt upright.

"Um," I say nervously. "We should get going, the others are probably waiting for us." I fidget as I talk and avoid his gaze. I can only imagine what he must be thinking at my reaction and I feel terrible—but that doesn't make me explain myself.

Filming takes almost the entire day and by the time we return to our room, I am in desperate need of more painkillers. After taking just one pill because I know I'll need the night ones in a few hours, I refill my glass of water and walk out onto the balcony.

I was wearing a singlet and shorts because the weather had been quite nice all day, but it had quickly turned really chilly. Andy joins me eventually and he is carrying an extra hoodie.

"You looked cold," he says, handing it to me and I accept it graciously. It's my black 'Himynameis' one. "I like that hoodie you've got there."

I smile, and try my best not to blush. "Thanks."

"Why'd you get it?" I notice his use of 'why' and not 'where'.

"Well, I saw the band dude who designed it wearing one, and I absolutely loved it, so I got my own," I answer. "But, mind you, I could have seen anyone wearing it and I still would have had to have one," I continue honestly. "I also like that it makes me look skinny," I add with a sheepish grin.

"You have good taste," he says, feigning obliviousness. He continues to stand beside me and we watch the town.

Andy had seemed okay all day, like the events out here this morning hadn't bothered him, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't think I was ready to tell him my reasons for what happened and I knew it was because I was scared. Telling him the truth could so easily ruin this young and beautiful thing we had started. I didn't want to end it before I even got to find out the best bits.

So, naturally, I chicken out of the confrontation, deciding to stand out in the chilly weather right next to Andy.

But after a little while, I realise that he was standing a few inches from me, with no sign of getting closer. I look over and he is very rigid, like he is trying to be as still as he can. When I think about it, I recall that he'd been like that all day. It's like he is avoiding any contact with me. I have a nagging suspicion he is trying not to upset me again.

So much for avoiding that awkward conversation, I think.

"Andy," I say softly, turning to look at him. I take a step and close the gap between us—I can barely look him in the eye. "What happened this morning wasn't your fault. Please don't punish yourself for it."

He exhales and looks up from his hands that he was fiddling with. "Okay," he says softly. "But you know you can tell me anything, right? I'll always be here for you."

I'd heard that line, those same six words before, and I'd believed them then, too. But I still trust Andy—he was still my friend. I lean in, wrap my arms around him and let him hold me.

After a little while he says softly, "Hey," to get my attention. I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me. He does it once and it's quite gentle, before he pulls back slightly. I smile and he kisses me again. His lips are delicate and cautious, but when I kiss him back they change to something else entirely.

My arms move up and wrap around his neck. I find myself completely lost in him; his kiss; his touch. His hands are on my hips, he moves them up to my waist and then he wraps them around me and pulls me closer.

We are disturbed by my phone ringing inside. I pull away reluctantly with a sigh. "That's probably Matt, checking up on me, I'll be back."

The phone call takes less than a minute and all I tell him is that I'm doing fine and when he asks, I tell him I am in hardly any pain—which of course is a lie. I return to the balcony with Andy and he holds me like he was before.

"You will tell me one day, won't you?" he asks. "Whatever you're going through in that mind of yours, you know you don't have to do it alone?"

I nod. "I know."

He gives me a tight squeeze and holds me for a little while longer. Once the sun sets over the city, we head inside and I go into the bathroom to get changed into something warmer and more comfortable. When I remove my singlet, I catch a glimpse in the mirror of something. I look closer to see a massive bruise on my left side ribs—one that I hadn't noticed earlier, because I hadn't had a good look at myself yet. I touch the mark, softly at first, then harder until I feel a light sting.

I pull my shorts off over my still heavily bruised knees. They also don't hurt too badly when touched. I've always thought I heal faster than a normal person. I pull on some trackie pants and a purple singlet that I wore to bed the night before.

When I open the door again, Andy is changed into boxer shorts and a loose shirt and sitting on his bed, looking at his phone—very much like how I found him this morning. I go to the kitchenette and get a glass of water and take the night time painkillers that help me sleep better.

Andy comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses the crook of my neck. I put the glass down and he pulls me backwards. I giggle loudly and he keeps tugging me along. I think his leading us over to my bed-my assumption proved correct when we fall backwards and I land on top of Andy. I flip myself over and looked at him as my hair falls down beside my face. I tuck it behind my ears and lean down to kiss him.

I only let it last for a second before pulling back and exclaiming, "Time for bed. Early start tomorrow." I leap off of him and go to lie at the top of my bed, slipping down underneath the covers. Andy just lays at the end of my bed, his legs hanging off the end before I nudge him with my feet. He jumps up and comes straight towards me so I pull the covers up above my head to protect myself.

"So that's how it gonna be?" he says, his voice muffled due to the sound barrier.

"Yup," I say, keeping a tight grip on the covers. But I notice it's starting to get very hot and the air underneath is thick.

Pulling the covers back, I peak over the top to see Andy above me.

"Can I help you?" I say.

"No cuddles for me?" he says with a pout.

I pretend to think about it and then pull my arms out and hug him tightly. "I guess you can cuddle with me tonight you baby." We both start laughing and I turn on the TV.

I flick through and land on some music channels. I flick between them and find nothing of interest. I continue channel surfing and find an old eighties movie being played that I just love.

"What is this?" Andy asks.

"Cocktail," I explain. "It's a good movie."

"Sappy and romantic?"

"Totally."

I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning. Today, Shaun and Bradie wake us up by knocking as loudly as they can on the door to our room. We meet them downstairs twenty minutes later.

Today we film at the King's Palace. We spend all day at the one location but it's just beautiful. There are crew members and locals everywhere. The boys film performance shots outside and inside before it finally comes time to get on the roof.

Unfortunately, the crane thing we were supposed to use to get up has broken, and our only other option is this really dodgy ladder attached to the wall.

I'm the first to refuse to climb it—and Bradie quickly does the same. Yet Andy still tries to convince me to join him and Shaun on the roof.

"You got on the pontoon thing yesterday," he pleads.

He was right, but I was terrified of it. "You were lucky I did get on the scary, rocking pontoon thing," I argue back. "But there is no way in hell I am climbing that thing."

"Okay fine," he resigns.

After Andy and Shaun are on the roof, Andy pulls his camera out and starts filming. He's talking and I can't hear what he's saying, but I know it's just about where they are and stuff. Bradie comes and stands beside me.

"Wanna find somewhere shadier to sit?" Bradie asks. I nod.

As we walk away, I hear Andy yell the last bit of his sentence. ". . . COZ THEY'RE TOO SCARED!" So I flip him the finger over my shoulder and keep walking.

We find a nice tree to sit under and I lean against it and watch Shaun and Andy get to work in the late afternoon sun.

Andy looks down at one point while Shaun is filming and waves to me like an idiot. I laugh and wave back, the smile not leaving my face.

"Okay, I surrender," Bradie says.

"Hmm?" I turn my head to look at him.

"I surrender," he repeats. "Ally, when I met you, I really liked you, and I tried to beat Andy to you. But I see now that he was always meant to have you."

It sounded so much like what Ryan had said to me at the hospital. Did everybody think me and Andy were destined to be together?

Bradie continued. "And he has liked you for months, and I knew that, so I guess I was being a horrible brother trying to get you first."

"What?" I say, utterly confused.

"But, like I said," Bradie goes on, pretending he didn't hear me. "I can see he was always meant to be the one to have you."

"Go back to the bit about liking me for months," I begin to interrogate.

Bradie shakes his head. "I . . . It's really not my place to say. . . . Oh, look, I think they're almost finished."

I follow his gaze to the roof of the temple and sure enough, it appears the boys are finished. Andy is taking pictures of the sunset and Shaun is chatting with the director.

I stand up and walk over closer to the palace, forgetting all about my strange conversation with Bradie—for now.

"Ally, you have got to come up here and see this sunset," Andy calls down. I hesitate—it does sound lovely. "Please? It's perfectly safe. You'll be fine I promise."

I sigh and shake my head. "Only Andy," I mutter, which makes Bradie—who is now standing behind me—laugh lightly.

I walk in the palace and up to the second floor where the ladder starts. I'm out on the small balcony and see the rusted ladder steps poking out from the wall.

"Just don't look down," a voice says above me. I look up and Andy has poked his head over the side directly above the ladder.

"Oh, you're so funny," I tell him sarcastically.

I let out a deep breath and grip one of the steps with one hand. Despite Andy's smart-arse comment, I look down. I see Bradie on the ground.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he yells up to me.

Honestly, it's not so much getting up or even being up there that has me worried—it's getting back down.

I've gripped the step so tight that my knuckles are white. I stand on the top of the stone balcony barricade that stops people falling off and grip a step a bit higher with my free hand and then bring my other hand up to join it. I put one foot out onto a step parallel to my feet far enough that I can get the other foot on without trouble.

The process has only taken ten or twenty seconds but it feels like I'm taking forever. So I just climb, ignoring how high it is and all the other things that scare me about it and I listen to Andy, Bradie and even Shaun from somewhere out of sight, yell encouraging things to me—which really doesn't make a big difference, but I don't say anything otherwise.

When I reach the top, Andy leans down and offers me his hand which I take and he helps me over the edge. When Andy leads me over the front edge and shows me the view to the west, I believe him when he said it was worth it.

The sunset looks absolutely amazing and I'm breathless looking at it.

"Andy," one guy interrupts. He's the guy who's been doing some professional filming for the behind the scenes stuff which Andy told me would be for something different to Short Stack TV. I've forgotten his name and am way too embarrassed to ask. "We'd like some stuff with you talking about what we've just done, if you don't mind."

Andy looks at me, as if to ask if I'm okay with it. "Oh, yeah," I say. "Go for it, I'll just get out of your way."

"Yeah, Ally, come check this out," Shaun calls me over to where he and the director are looking at the footage.

Andy does his thing with the film guy while Shaun and the director show me some of the shots they got today. "Wow, that looks amazing!" I exclaim.

"Thanks I try," Shaun says egotistically. I laugh and that's when Andy calls me back over to him.

He stands up from where he was sitting and as a I get within reach, he grabs the belt loop of my shorts and pulls me as close as he can. I wrap my arms around his waist and look at him for a second. He takes me in too and then leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back, ignoring the spectators around as. It's a perfect moment and I attempt to commit every detail to memory but I'm so wrapped up in Andy that I find it hard.

I think I hear a click beside me, but I just keep kissing Andy. We finally break it when Shaun calls out to the pair of us, "Oi, that's enough, I wanna get back for dinner." He throws something and it misses, but we pull apart anyway.

Almost everyone has climbed down the ladder and we see everyone packing up the filming gear down below. Someone has taken the guitars down and it is only two crew members, Shaun, Andy and myself left on the roof. One crew member goes first, followed by Shaun. Andy offers for me to go first, but I say it's fine and that he can.

He climbs down and when he's about halfway, the other crew guy helps me over the edge and onto the old steps. I climb down slower than I climbed up, and I'm so nervous with each step. Andy stands at the edge of the balcony waiting to help me when I get there.

I'm three steps from the balcony edge and my thong gets caught. I let out a short scream and my foot slips down the inside of the ladder, scraping against the wall of the old stone building—my thong falls to the ground below. One of my hands was halfway between steps and I quickly grab the next one before my other hand slips away.

Andy, just as frightened by my sudden slip as I am, reaches out and grips my jeans. I don't know what good it would do me, but I realise if I had completely slipped away from the ladder, he would have probably just managed to grab my hand. I pull my leg out of its wedge and take the last two steps with ten times more care but twice the speed. My eyes are almost closed in fright when Andy calmly coaxes me into stepping off the ladder. I grip him in a wrist lock and he holds me tightly, reassuring me he won't let go. I step my bare foot onto the stone followed by the rest of me in one quick movement.

When I'm down and safe, Andy pulls me away from the ledge. I grip the front of the jacket he's wearing like my life depends on it and he wraps his arms around me. I feel like a terrified child as I wait for my breathing to slow and my whole body to stop shaking.

When I'm a little more relaxed, we leave the Palace and meet Bradie and Shaun outside. They rush up to me.

"Are you okay?" Bradie asks, frantic.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Shaun says.

I nod, still feeling a bit shaky. "I'll be fine."

"Well, this is yours anyway," Shaun says, handing me my thong.

I smile and put it on my foot.

It's beginning to get dark so we pack up quickly and head back to the hotel for dinner.

We all go some place really nice for dinner and the boys have a few drinks to celebrate our last night in Cambodia. Andy has taken his camera, but later in the night, the other boys have taken it and are taking random snapshots.

We all get in extremely late and Andy is more than tipsy. I find myself supporting him just to get across our room and into bed. It makes me wonder if it really is a common occurrence. I didn't want to, purely because he was so drunk, but despite myself, I changed into more comfortable wear and crawled into bed with Andy and his alcohol reeked breath.

When we wake up the next morning, Andy tells me he doesn't remember much from the night before, which I was half expecting.

"It's okay," I tell him. "You weren't _too_ bad." I smile and he gives me a grateful peck on the cheek and we get ready for the day.

We film. We pack up. We head home.

And as much as I loved Cambodia, I can't wait to be back in Australia.


End file.
